A Siren's tear
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Set after the events of a Siren's call. Now that life is beginning to settle back to normal for the demigods after their long and tiring quest. How will they deal when a new generation comes to take over. Will the ancient prophecy come true? Will the demigods be ready in time?
1. Chapter 1- Kenny Jones the story begins

**So hi everyone, this is going to be my latest Percy Jackson story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you like it, please follow, favourite and review! I will post a warning with the beginning of every chapter in this story as a reminder of what to expect in the oncoming chapters. So with that, let this begin. I hope you all have a lovely day or evening wherever you are. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

><p>Adults always tell their children that their are no such thing as monsters: There's no such thing as the darkness that is under the bed, there's none of the shadows that lurk in the corners of rooms or that pass by your window.<p>

Parents are such good liars. They lie so well that eventually, even they come to believe their own truths.

It is quite powerful how self belief can fuel someone. Belief that they are not in a world where they are the most powerful. A world where they are ants beneath people's feet. Humans... they are the smallest of creations. The think that they are supreme? Well there's just one problem with that.

There are creatures. Creatures that walk the surface of this world. Belonging not to the light as humans do, but to the darkness. These people are often made into legends or myths. As humans moved on with modernising civilisation they forgot the old ways.

They forgot why they crawled into shelter from the darkness.

This is a story of someone who managed to walk and survive in both worlds.

It all starts one morning in June.

_So... Diary... I guess I'm supposed to write in you or something. Dad tells me that I have to. It was the choice of write in you or have to go and spend a summer with my siblings back in the forests... at some training camp that my mother wanted me to attend. Ironic since she hadn't stuck around much to do much other than shove me into a basket and leave me on dad's step with a note saying that I had some older siblings who went to some kind of military camp in the forests and country side of England... Kinda funny when you consider all the trouble and pain she caused to have me in the first place... Yeah, I had a really sweet mother. A class one bitch, if that was what she was like I had no intention of meeting those who would be my siblings. Of course a time came when I met them... I would talk about them...But that would mean having to explain to them what has been going on... I'd rather have to go through all that pain all over again, so I'll explain that at a later time... like never. I better start from the beginning. Hi I'm Kenny James Sarah Johnson. Not Ken doll. Not Ken. Kenny and no, not like the south park character! I'm sixteen which means I've finally come of age. How would I describe myself? _

Kenny slowly set down his pen from scribbling into the ancient pages of the leather bound book. It's brown leather was engraved with ancient symbols which had been placed there by his father. He slowly turned his head to gaze out the window as the light caught on his bronze face. He placed his head into his hand as he stared at his entrancing reflection in the window. His multicoloured eyes were almost impossible to describe, though they seemed to settle on a faint amber every now and then. That was always the preference that they took: amber or a venomous emerald. Not that he minded, those had always been his favourite colours. The Doctors put it down to some weird eye condition which they couldn't explain. He wished the rest of him was that interesting. His lightly tanned body was lean and smooth to the touch. A pair of skinny leather jeans clamped tightly around his legs while he wore a dark green polo shirt. A studded black belt hung loosely through the holder of the jeans. His ruffled blond hair stuck up in defiant spikes. Yes he was a natural blond... his father wouldn't let him dye his hair.

_I tended to stray quite far from my family's ideal path for me. Of course for the sake of my father (who had been my foster parent at the time. I didn't know at that point that I was even adopted) I stayed and learnt martial arts and boxing... yeah that had gone down real well with me. But my... had I only known it at the time 'foster father' seemed to believe his reason was justified because and I quote 'he was worried for my upstanding and whether I would get beaten up' But I quickly learnt that was his way of trying to sway me back towards the family's business._

_I'm a guy who likes to please people... so go ahead and sue me. For a while I wanted to follow my dad's wishes and do what he wanted me to do._

_But I am an ambitious boy... I knew what I wanted to be from an early age._

_Well, I learnt on one particular day. One very important day! Just after I had turned nine. _

_Imagine a run down small gym. It was pushed into the corner of a village, back by the orphanage I was placed into as a baby... I tried to forget a lot of my time there. I tried so desperately that I even seemed to accomplish it._

_As I said. Self belief and the power of the mind are very powerful things._

_"One two."_

_My fist pumped out smashing into the bag._

_"ONE TWO!"_

_The punch bag went back slightly as I felt the impact spread through the strong pose of my arm._

_It was like the rhythm of a strong wave, cascading and slowing surging through ever single posed muscle. My arm however was resurgent and unwavering. It refused on every single level to be acknowledged as anything less than a solid pose of marble._

_"Come on you're slacking!" A voice shouted over._

_Why did everyone want that? Why did everyone want the damn best out of me! Training takes time! Get off my back! What do you want?!_

_"Oh it's okay sir. The freak is used to slacking."_

_I paused for a moment and turned my head towards the main ring of the arena. There was Percy in all his self imposed, vein glory. His vest thrown to one side and abandoned now he was pushing his own limits. His slightly tanned chest gleamed under the spot lights of the large gym. His hair had been slicked back revealing those deep and all knowing eyes. His turquoise shorts revealed a bit more of his hip that made me blush for some reason._

_He slowly walked forward, bored of the happenings in his own fight and lent slowly forward onto the corner of the wring, resting his head on the top rope and giving me that annoying smirk like smile which I detested with every fibre of my being. "Come on Freak. Stop slacking and come play with the big boys."_  
><em>"Yeah, I'm sure you like to play with boys." I barked and watched him flinch back as though I had actually landed a punch onto him.<em>  
><em>"You little bastard!" He snarled.<em>  
><em>"Shut up! Both of you! It's bad enough that we've had to double up with that stupid dance class, now I've got enough headaches without the two of you going at it! Now get back to training!"<em>

_Percy decided to give me one last confident look before he turned back to his opponent. "Oh interested again are we-"_

_**BANG**_

_I didn't look._

_I didn't need to. The sound of the other boy's body hitting the floor was all that I needed to hear to understand what had happened: why Percy was so confident in himself and so lazy during that fight._

_He had been toying with the boy and had been saving himself for the big one punch finish._

_This was all just one big show for him._

_That's what pissed me off._

_After that... I'm not sure what exactly happened._

_A rush began to fill my mind. My eyes darted back and forth over the warn leather. The dry and aged material groaned slightly as suddenly they were met by a blitz and frenzy of attacks. It seemed to just be the same rhythm beating over and over in my mind. Punch, pause, punch, punch, pause, punch.  
>"EASY TIGER!" The same voice of the coach barked.<em>

_But now I had lost myself... I didn't know what was going on._

_What was up and down? Where was left or right? My vision almost seemed completely black as my fists relentlessly pounded out against the leather with great prejudice. "Hey... I didn't mean to get you so-"_  
><em>"YAGH!"<em>

_I turned and only caught a glimpse as my fist went directly towards Percy's face. His forearm came up in a defence and took the full blunt blow of my hit. I didn't stop there. The same feral and frantic rhythm. My fists just shooting out at any available space on Percy I could find. "HEY! KENNY!" He snarled._

_But I couldn't stop. There was just too much built up, unable to escape. Unable to do anything other than hate him with my entire existence? Everyone wanted nothing less then perfection out of me! "Kenny!" Percy roared. "Calm down! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?"_

_Angry... ANGRY?!_

_As soon as he said that I let the full torrent of pent-up rage explode across my mind with a scream. I imagined an unsanctioned fire, burning so bright and yet with a righteous darkness, as though summoned from the darkest pits of hell. It was reined by the memories of suffering I had kept pent-up for the last five years. The rage burst through and smashed him to the side as though he was a leaf on the highway. His eyes widened as I opened mine and I saw him stare at me with a drowning guilt._

_Then as I went to lash out, my arm nearly went limp as I tore my gaze away from Percy._

_Slowly it moved over and locked onto a slightly dark haired boy in the corner of the room with one of the instructors._

_He slowly rose his almost porcelain hand out to the side and slid it through the air. His fingers stretched out as he leaned his head back and let his dark hair move back which originally had been swept across his face. His eyes were not completely black but the hazel brown in them were so intense that I couldn't help but just stare a bit deeper._

_He was dressed in nothing other than some tight black shorts. His pale chest was exposed. He wasn't as toned as me or Percy, but he looked a hell of a lot stronger than what he did._

_I was almost hypnotized as I watched his hand slowly come back down and move across his cheek delicately. His fingers were perfectly lined as they moved back out and he raised his leg as gently as he could. His foot pointed out carefully. He was so graceful and so delicate... yet he looked like he had more control and more beauty than anything I have ever seen before. "It's not good enough! What have I told you about your arms!"_

_No... he looks perfect! There's nothing wrong with his arms! My thoughts whispered._

_The boy took a slow and steady breath as his soft gaze slowly turned towards the ceiling while his head bowed slightly backwards. His leg raise up in a perfect ninety degree angle as he raised up on the tip of his other foot._

_I could see from here that his instructor was smiling internally though they didn't let it anywhere out of her external mask. Typical trainer critic style._

_Percy followed my gaze and the next thing I knew was there was a fist launched at my face and sending me flying back towards the ground._

_Even so... my eyes didn't move away from the boy once. He was so elegant and beautiful in stance._

_His other leg slowly began to come down point first as though it was a sharpened blade about to make contact with a victim._

_But this was pure and absolute beauty._

_The boy's foot landed and even the trainer raised an eyebrow as he instantly shifted his weight and began to quickly flip._

_I finally hit the cold ground and watched as he finished the third flip by spinning out on the tip of his toes. His other leg was arched back and move out as though he was a rotating razor._

_He finally came to a stop after the fifth spin and caught his breath. His nimble fingers curled around a near bar and he took small, controlled breaths. "You think that this is going to be good enough?" The tutor growled. Her voice and tone went against everything that was hiding deep within her eyes. Her pride of the boy. He amazement over that performance._

_All distorted in her voice by a blatant and controlled lie._

_Why was I thinking like this? What did some other boy and his bloody dance have to mean with me-_  
><em>Shut. The. Hell. Up. My own thoughts cut me brilliantly short before I could go down the path of my usual angry attitude. For once, just acknowledge something of yourself you idiot. My thoughts scolded me worse than the punch from P<em>_ercy had dealt onto me._

Kenny paused again as he looked at the amount he had already wrote into the book... wow, his father had been right. Once he started writing in this diary... It would all just come much more naturally to him. He had a lot to tell this story.

But then came is deepest admission... the one he had never told anyone else other than his father after he had found him in New York...

_I gave up boxing after that day. Ran away from my foster home in the country side and high tailed it to London faster than I could have done than if I hadn't... sneaked around a bit._

_I found my birth father and found out the truth of my tale._

_The truth that when he had lost me, he had lost everything that mattered which was left for him. Cute story right? He got his son back and the boy found his real father after years of abuse in a orphanage. Yeah, fucking great story, but that's not where my real tale begins. I'm going to keep this diary to remind myself each day of what I have come from... what I have gone through._

_So one day I can look back and realise how strong I really was._

_But moving on, yeah, life with my real dad was amazing. I learnt that I was a really sweet kid._

_Yeah...I was the product of rape. My mother had apparently raped my gay father when they were seventeen. Drugged him and taken his seed to get herself pregnant. But my dad didn't care about that. He cared about the fact he had a son._

_We got to know each other a bit better._

_Then with his support I traded in the gloves for a pair of dance shoes and never looked back.I want my name up in lights!_

_New York! London! L.A! I wanted the stage and I wanted the screen. I didn't want to stay here in England... well as long as I wasn't on the west end! I wanted to be with my real father back in America! I shouldn't be going to some over hyped, self obsessed, egotistical filled, stuck up, snobby... What was I on about? Oh yeah. What I want to be when I grow up?_

Kenny smiled fondly at the old memory... yeah. It seemed so long ago now.

_**-Swap to 1st person-**_

Well... It all started during the summer in London. I had just got my first break with one of the school transfers and had been given a concert and dance stage to have my first gig... My dad had never been so proud of me as the moment that I took my first step onto that black floored stage.

There was just one problem. I was being pitted against one of the local girls. You see I didn't much after my father. I got my mother's blond hair and features apparently... at least that's that I'm told anyway. My body isn't muscled but it is toned slightly, which always surprised people when it comes to showing my strength. I wasn't exactly tall... which was frustrating when people seemed to always call me cute! I'm not some little stuffed toy to just be looked at!

But anyway... onto the events of that night.

It wasn't that long ago now.

Flames burst from the stage around me as the bright light burst over me while my hair moved up in waves with my dark grin as my body kept moving keeping in time with the beat. The audience awed at the sight as the first song was coming to an end and I knew they were slipping away from me to the bitch who was circling me like a shark. The lights wrapped around me again as I stepped into the flames dancing them along my skin ignoring the faint prickling sensation when they got on my skin for too long. I pranced and swerved with the flames while the people in the audience stared at me with a wild fascination as I looked like I was the body of the flames themselves. _Thank you, the Hunger games._ I thought as I forced my body to flip and bring my body expertly back into balance.

But it was too late.

We both sung out the last line of the first song while I reached out a flames hand to her and she held her arms sadly over her heart.

The audience stood and roared for us both though I could see their applause was more directed towards Isabella than me. She elegantly bowed and blew out a kiss to them while I shot her a glare.

I panted for breath watching her before I calmed myself. I could see Percy (my boyfriend at the time. Yeah we had met up and the douche had explained why he hated me was because of a childhood crush...) and my father in the audience watching me with curious eyes to how I would react to this. It calmed me and made me smile slightly and inwardly as he too was sat with his boyfriend. (Yeah that's right. Me and my dad are just a fabulous pair.) The girl had came on halfway through the first song and decided to use my show and my special effects as her own. The entire stage which I had spent months planning on working! _This is my show Isabella and I will fight you to the death over this! This audience belongs to me! Go find some street corner with some beggars! _My thoughts snarled and my eyes pierced through her, though she didn't blink an eye.

I slowly raised my arms as the next song began and I grinned, I had practised this one every single day for the last year. I didn't care if this was a supposed to be a battle now; I was doing this to make money for me, the fact I even got to perform a Lady Gaga song felt like an honour to me. _"I know that we are young and I know that you may love me."_ I changed my whole body language to look sad as though I was weeping in the flames as my hand slowly traced up my raised arm and I turned my to the side. The flames fell in golden droplets down my arm and splashed against the LED light circle which was beneath me. _"But I just can't be with you like this any more"  
>"Alejandro" <em>she finished with a sly grin as the main beat of the song kicked in. she began walked slowly around the circle I danced in pulling on her long fur coat that held around her shoulders while a synthetic snow fell around her making her look breath taking to the audience.

I could smell a faint smell of blood which made my eyes flash to my arms, had the flames burst through? No. I would have felt a greater pain than just what I was feeling right now.

_"She's got both hands. In her pocket"_ I sung my lines as I moved the flames more and more into a swirling vortex around me.  
>"<em>And she wont look at you"<em> her eyes flashed at me.  
><em>"Won't look you at"<em> I bit back keeping my voice in tune.  
>"<em>She hides through love"<em>  
><em>"En su bolsillo"<em> my family's old accent filled my voice as the words flowed seductively from my mouth and even though the words though not themselves that attractive, the whole accent brought a new frame to them.  
><em>"She got a halo around her finger"<em> she winked as she pulled the hood up over her head and winked softly to the audience.  
><em>"Around you"<em> I began building the flames as I felt the costume begin to burn away, I had to keep it hidden for what came next but this meant giving her a solo and that meant giving her an edge which I couldn't afford to loose!

_"You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice, at this point I gotta choose, nothing to loose."_ Her voice owned the words and I growled silently before the flames dropped to the floor and the audience gasped as they saw a black cloak around me before I sharply stood up and took back the song.  
><em>"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe" <em>  
><em>"I'm not your babe, Fernando"<em> A frown sneaked it's way onto her face as the audience stared at me as I gracefully and as lightly as I could jumped from the circle back onto the metal frame twirling around it under a soft silver light so my skin looked warm and alluring under the falling snow. Other than a trailing cloak which moved around my torso like wings, all I wore was some shorts which barely went down halfway past my thigh, but it had the desired effect: it drew the audience's eyes to my body and I saw more than just one of them blush.  
><em>"Don't wanna kiss." <em>  
><em>"Don't wanna touch"<em>  
><em>"Just smoke one cigarette and run"<em> I grinned as I watched all their eyes were locked on me now.  
><em>"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Roberto"<em> She tried in vain to fight and regain the song but it was to late, the audience all kept their eyes on my movements as I owned their attention; lying slowly and softly on my back leaving my arm limp at my side after brushing my lips ever so softly then staring into the cold snow. _"Alejandro."_ I allowed my eyes to soften as I let one single tear streak down my cheek and fall onto the snow where a forest back ground fell behind me filling the final role and the audience sucked it up like a child being fed with a spoon.  
><em>"Alejandro"<em>  
><em>"Ale-ale-jandro"<em> I fought to keep a grin from my face.  
><em>"Alejandro."<em> She owned the last note but still it was too late.

She had won the first song but I had owned the second.

And that's what people always remembered.

Terry and Poly soon walked out and smiled clapping along with the audience. Isabella grabbed my hand and raised it as we both plastered fake smiles on our faces to make the audience look like we were good sports. Behind the mask we were both shooting each other glares and I could tell a similar response going on between both our tutors. "What an excellent piece of dancing." Terry cheered out to the audience who clapped even harder in agreement.  
>"And what a perfect example of amazing vocal skills." Poly smiled out to the men of the audience who roared back agreeing with her. I felt my tutors hand gently rest upon my shoulder as she steered me away.<p>

As we made it behind the stage and I reached my bench station, I slammed my hands down onto the desk and panted for breath as I set my breathing back into the right pattern. "What the hell happened out there!  
>Terry smiled brilliantly as she sat me down on a bench behind stage as the next students took their spot. "BASTARD!" I finally swore as soon as I had turned my Mic off and looked at the thick red patches of burnt skin that lined along my body. The pain I had felt on stage from doing the flame dance had been eating away silently at me but I had stayed composed. If I had even lost one movement, the whole routine would have fallen apart. "You did brilliantly Kenny." She said openly avoiding my question.<p>

She looked up as she heard a crashing coming from the other station. "Damn it Isabella! Calm down he was just better than you! Get over it!" Terry stormed away quickly and I leaned back into my chair, biting my lip to focus through the pain.

For a while I just stared into the reflection. I definitely took after my fathers British features though I had my mother's hair. Well... It's not as though I had much to compare it to. I had never met my mother. There was lose word or a lot about where she went in a note she had left to me and one she had left to my father... Well we only knew what was mainly in the note to him, he nor I have ever opened the note left to me. Apparently she lived over in Greece though she moved around a lot, sometimes to Italy, a lot of the time to America like New York... there was even note that she sometimes visited here In England to go to that camp that she had mention... she talk about how she was someone she hoped he would take after and was a busy- Oh I don't care. She might be a success to others, but to me: she was nothing more than a loser and failure. "I wonder what she would have thought of that performance..." I muttered quietly.  
>"I'm pretty sure she would have loved it." A voice whispered softly.<p>

I half turned in my chair as a I stared blankly a boy who was holding a bag of ice in one of his peachy hands. His hair was a mess of gold like mine was. His eyes were a deep hazel brown though every now and then, they seemed to shift and move as though they wanted to flare into something else. He wore a collared blue shirt and some brown shorts which made it down just barely to his knees. A bright smile was placed neatly upon his humble face. He was about my height... just barely.  
>"I used to be a lot smaller." The boy chuckled softly and walked over as he pulled out a few ice cubes and put them down gently on the burns.<p>

I winced slightly and caught my breath but didn't show to much pain. "What are you on about."  
>"You were sizing me up." The boy said casually making me pause slightly. "You were looking automatically for any weaknesses. Even if you weren't doing it consciously, you were looking for the best way to beat me." The boy smiled and pulled out a long piece of silk and began to wrap it around my arm with the ice underneath.<p>

Even I couldn't hold back the slight moan and gasp that the cool ice gave me when it was compressed onto the blistering skin. "That good huh?" The boy smiled and pulled up a chair as he sat in front of me. How old was this guy? He looked about my age- "Twenty one now."  
>"What?!"<br>"Don't worry." The boy smiled. "Anyway, I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Honey."  
>"Bit sweet isn't it?" I grinned and watched the boy smirk. "Now, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. How you answer them decides on what happens next." He tied the piece of cloth gently and made a bow which made me roll my eyes. "It suits you." He beamed.<br>"And what if I don't want to answer the questions?"  
>"Then you will be giving up the role and opportunity of a life time." The boy smiled slyly as he watched the curiosity burn through my eyes. "So first question... how old are you?"<br>"Sixteen." I growled and turned my head away looking at the bow... It did look cute on me I suppose.  
>"What is your average grades in school?"<br>"In maths and science... I scrape a C average. In theatre and English I'm the top of the class scoring next to full marks." I shrugged. "Though I only get the good grades because I do it on a computer that my father gave me."

Everyone had a weakness. Mine was that, One: I don't give two shits about maths or science. Two: I just don't give any damn care about science or maths because the teachers made it quite clear I would never succeed in a career with it. Well... except in one field. I'm good with plant life. To be specific, I'm good with herbs that wouldn't be allowed near any school.

Poisons.

I could handle some animals... When I went to the zoo as a baby, I had lost my first foster parents because they had found me in the lions den.

I lost the next one because when the social worker came, they found a mother viper had been nursing me in my bed and keeping me warm instead of a blanket.

The last pair lost me when I ran away in the middle of the night. That was when I had been seven.

I had survived in a cave where a mother and baby grizzly bear kept me warm and safe...

I loved animals. The predators were misunderstood.

They're hated because they're feared.

But going back to the teachers at school who had failed me because I didn't care what happened when a fucking stupid nuclear atom (When the hell was I going to go near a power plant anyway) went into a meltdown.

And I made it quite clear to them, what class once bastards they were-

"Relationships?"  
>"None." I stated as an automatic response. Honey looked at more for a second as he must have sensed I answered that a little too quickly. <em>This guy knows too much for his own good. <em>I thought coldly and leaned back in my chair as I watched his face become a mask.  
>"I see." He nodded slowly and looked at me a little sadly. <em>No. You don't feel sorry for me. <em>My thoughts snarled. "I take it your father is out there in the audience... with that boy." Honey paused and I watched his eyes.

But for the first time.

I couldn't read someone's expression.

"Your friend?" He said politely and I nodded as I rose out my seat and walked over to the nearby wardrobe which had a spare set of clothes for me. I winced slightly as I pulled the pearl white shirt over my head and adjusted the collar so it didn't scrape against my sore neck. I kicked away the shorts of the costume and felt Honey quickly turn away. I smirked to myself slightly and quickly pulled some boxers on and a pair of ordinary shorts over them. Through all this I kept the bow on my arm and had grown quite use to the comfort of it. "Finally... How do you feel about your mother?"

I paused and glared at the back of the wardrobe. If it had been possible, my eyes would have pierced through the wood like a torch.

As the new act started, thunder echoed over the sound system and a flash of what looked like lightning followed quite quickly.

I turned my head slowly and gazed at the boy over my shoulder, letting him only see the left side of my face. _There's no way he can know about my mother. There are only three people who know that my mother abandoned me and raped my father. Me, my father and my mother. It's impossible for him to know! _"It's fine. It's always difficult having a mother who is on the road and away from home a lot."  
>"Away from home a lot?" Honey repeated. "You're right that must be hard. Must be like <em>never <em>having him around at all."

I lunged forward but as I went to grab him, Honey grabbed onto my burnt arm and applied a tight pressure making me gasp out in pain before his foot hit behind my knee and brought me crashing down. His arm locked around my neck and he held me into a tight grip. But by now I was seething. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU JUST CAN'T KNOW!" I thrashed about.  
>"Calm down." Honey said quietly and restricted some of my air slightly making me feel weaker.<p>

I was already exhausted and hurt from the performance but I couldn't fight my full strength... how the hell was this boy this strong anyway!

As my thrashing stop I heard him coo softly, "there, calm down. Good."  
>"Stop Patronising me." I growled and watched his eyes sparkle with a slight amusement.<br>"Answer the question." Honey whispered softly.  
>"I hate the woman."<br>"Because she abandoned you?"  
>"Because she would never understand me if I did. She comes from a world I could never live in. One where I would never belong. One which I don't even know about!" I snarled.<br>"If you don't know what type of world she comes from, how do you know you wouldn't fit in?" Honey whispered as softly as he could. He was treating me like a cornered animal.  
>"I feel it in my bones." I muttered and watched as he paused slightly.<p>

Yeah... That's how I first found out about my mother and the other side of my family.

You see, I did take after one member of my family. It certainly wasn't my mother. It wasn't my father.

It was my big brother Honey. The only member of that side of the family that I got on with. The one I stayed in contact with.

So that's everything about me... how about I tell you about the day that I turned from an ordinary student.

Into my worst nightmare.

I paused and stared at the diary for a moment. "Should I really tell my story." I wondered out loud and quietly.


	2. Chapter 2- The Di Angelo family

**I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope you all have a great day where ever you are =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

><p>I still wait for it to end. The cold of the bitter winter, the merciless ice always at my throat and grinding into my chest as it gives me nothing but the most useless of hope for any survival. My physical body survives while my mental state deteriorates with each growing day. I stare through a lifeless eye that seems to show me nothing more than the poison of my wound. The infection that brings me to my knees as I know I have no more ounce of fight left in me. I'm just a shell that waits for time to decide it's final moment; degrading slowly and breaking because of time.<p>

But why do I have to wait?

I know why… It's because I'm a survivor.

I know that much. I know how to run and to keep on going. I know how to ignore the pain of burning lungs and the ache of a body, which is ready to give in and collapse. I know how to sly my way through conversation and draw eyes away from my self. I can slowly sneak my way into someone's heart. I can twist it and crush it in my fingers. Watch as betrayal paints a symphony on their faces as the light of the dagger in their back becomes apparent to them.

At least… I think I do?

What is this darkness around me? Why does it decide that it claims me? This small box and corridor of a prison I find myself in? Why does it matter any more if I carry on the fight? Something tells me I've already lost now that I'm here. Something tells me that now I have failed everything that I ever set out to accomplish. I know that I have failed. I know I cannot keep on fighting. I'm a survivor who has given up. I'm a fighter who has decided that after so long, they can no longer wield the sword.

I'm the boy who knows those who love and those who lies.

I smile for those who lie and step away from those I love. Oh it's so easy to paint a deep smile and twinkle in the eye for your enemy.

But how can I trust senses that come from an empty mind. How can I trust a personality that I know nothing about?

How can I trust myself when I don't even know who I am?

I try to look around but again this winter darkness seems to be compacted in the small room around me.

I feel my heart accelerating as my breathing becomes rapid. I'm trapped. I can't see the world around me… am I even still alive? What is around me? I'm standing on the brink. I can hear the tap of rocks falling apart around me. The long winding echo of wind... but there's something else. Something distant, a surging, a tide. It's rushing towards me.

I reach out a hand and feel the cold biting beneath the gentle of my fingers but it's mingled with something else. The bitter of the cold is beginning to flee. To run wild and scared, a scorching pain is filling the air.

I need to figure this out faster.

I reach out for the walls. It's rough but smooth… sharp in patterns. Steel? Rock formations? Some kind of metal I think. Unrefined ore in the cracks and lodges of a wall. A mine? Was I somewhere underground? It would make sense why it is so dark?

But is that what this is? Not a room of darkness but a cell of imprisonment? I'm a cornered rat. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do. I can't see anything. I should be scared. I should be terrified. I should be screaming for someone or anything to be there.

But I don't… I just stay there. I think, and that's good. Oh by god is that good. Thinking means that I'm still here. That something of me exists. But who was I really? I was just a boy in the darkness of this new nightmare. I was a dog in a cage. I needed to get out. I need to rip myself out of here.

I know one more thing... that the person who has me here? They're going to pay.

Slowly and painfully.

Just like those who would betray me.

But to get even, I had to be alive. That meant focusing on here and now. Making sure I am alive. That's task one.

I reached up slowly and felt my face just to even assure myself that it was still there. It was madness but it was familiarity. It was insanity but it was something that I could partly understand. It was me. I can feel the spikes of my hair standing up as a new rushing breeze was coming through and getting closer. I wasn't imagining it. I can feel it now. The heat. The heat of something intense. It makes me long for the winter. It makes my mouth blister as I'm thrown back against the wall.

Some part of me can't help but think that I really am dead... why can't I remember! Why can't I see or feel anything!

No.

That's a lie. I feel pain! I can feel pain! The one thing to always hold onto in doubt! It means I really am alive! Good! But now from pain was coming the next tool of survival. The thing which was going to keep me alive through this. Curiosity.

Why isn't there anything else there but me and this cell!

I flinch away from the coven of spires and catch a small shot of porcelain before I look my eyes on the ground.

Then it arrives.

Like an express raging to a sudden stop on the platform.

A burst of orange and red as it roars up higher and keeps on going past me. It doesn't stop. It's like the mightiest tide I have ever witnessed. A sea of fire a brimstone... The roof and walls are illuminated to their black and lifeless light around me. The floors are chipped away as though an all mighty row of knives have been dragged through them. But that's not what's intriguing.

There's lose soil nearby.

It hangs on the edge by this risen and erupted tide. In the light the small and distributed pile looks abandoned and forgotten. It must have fallen in from a fissure... maybe if I can-

I reach out and yelp slightly as a ember burns onto my crimson dotted hand. The lightly tanned skin, already broken and split open as it leaked my life fluid out onto the cold stone. "So that's why I'm in pain." I growl. I look down to see my bare legs are in no better of a state. The only articles of clothing left are smouldered shorts which were marked with soot. "The soil... it's so fresh." I run my fingers through it eagerly. "I'm missing something! Why the hell am I looking at soil!" I toss it into the long stream of orange and red which still hasn't given up yet.

The soil stands no chance.

"I'm missing something! Something really important! It's right in front of me but-"

I pause.

I slowly turn back to the stream. "That's Lava." I dead pan.

I'M IN A FREAKING VOLCANO!

Another shock wave hits me and pushed me back as I can no longer keep myself up.

My fingers trembled and curled around a nearby lose rock as I kept my eyes closed. It wasn't the god damn scolding temperature which was killing me now. It wasn't the fact that I could feel the brimstone filling my lungs as thick clumps in the air seemed dissipate and abandoned me in my hearts moment of need. Only the lose rock and stone in the air seemed to remain as it began to whisk inside my mouth in a vortex of remembrance. The heat ruled everything. The fire scorched all... any longer here and I know I would not be an exception to that... but still, it seemed to speak out to me. As though it was trying to cry a warning to me. _We are the victims of Pompeii, you will remember us, you will feel our pain._ _You will not forget._ Yeah, forgotten this situation? That was definitely going to be a difficult one. This would live on in my nightmares forever.

I would remember the feel of my warm blood, slowly dripping in a trail down the exposed wound of my own torso. The fleeting and fleeing movements, as though it was trying to escape from the prison of my own body. My shirt which was beginning to turn to nothing more than ash which just seemed to line my lungs and starve my insides faster. "You still seem so slow to decide." The soft purr teased. I caught another flash of porcelain, this time above in a small hole nearby.

A quick burst of a rattle.

The slow chuckle and sound of a nearby rock falling lose from it's degrading cliff face and into the lava.

I didn't want to look up. I wanted to. By the gods on Olympus, I wanted to. But my mind told me otherwise. I just wanted to keep my eyes locked ahead of me on the pit. The flicker and ever loud roar of flames screamed out and tried to escape to the lilac and diamond studded night time starry sky outside. I trembled. How could I not! I was standing on a cliff to oblivion. Slowly dying, not only from the stone and rubble filling my insides; making my lungs plead in mercy for clear air. But from the fear that came from that voice.

I reach my hand up on the off chance and feel my forehead.

It hurts like I've taken a violent blow... the fresh and warmth of blood stains it.

I've taken a knock that's short circuited me... by the looks of it, I had been running.

"It was said that, my predecessor always had a saying." The voice cackled as it bounced around me. "Beauty comes from within."

I look around as I try to focus onto the sound of where that voice is coming from. "Behind the skin and bone."

I flinch away as I hear a louder tumble of rocks moving away. The voice dripped with beauty and yet I could tell the purpose behind it had absolutely none.

"And those who cannot see it."

I pause as I see the shadows rear just in the corner, behind the tide of fire.

"May as well be made of stone"

I scream my lungs out as the figure steps into the light.

_**-Break-**_

He sat up bolt right as his scream shook the house hold. He could feel my vocal chords stretching out making the walls almost rattle as cracks desired to course through them. He kicked violently with as much force as he could muster with both good leg to get his constricting quilts away.

_Not again. _He thought as tears began to stream down his cheeks. His hands clamped over them as his breath seemed to stutter. His heart was a flutter with uncontrolled panic which the nightmare had stabbed into him. _I really need to get dad to help me with these fucking nightmares. _The boy thought.

He flinched back slightly when the lights on the ceiling burst into life as his chest rose and fell drastically. He had to get himself back into a calm state. His parents seeing him like this was going to help no one! "Charlie?" The door of his bedroom flew open as a man stared at him for a second before quickly walking over and taking a seat at his side on the corner of the bed. His blond hair glinted in the early dawn light. "Baby it's okay." He coed softly as he looked at him but his heart was pumping to fast. However the boy's sight was blurry and everything seemed as though the entire world was swirling around him.

Charlie was glad when the usual prepared morning sickness bag was handed out to him and the boy gagged and retched on his own vomit. "Listen to my breathing Charlie." The man whispered. "Listen to the tune that follows." He said softly and let out a low breath which began to morph into a gentle tune which began to fill the smaller boy as though he was a bucket and the music was water. "I used to have to sing this to you when you were a baby to get you back to sleep." The man mused as his eyes flashed in the darkness. Their dark emerald colour seemed to send out a heart beat shock wave. As though for a minute the gaze and tune echoed from within the man himself.

It took a few moments but eventually Charlie's breathing finally came back under his control and then broke into sobs. He hated that he was showing his emotions! He hated showing it up in front of someone. "M-Mom. Can I just be by myself for a bit." He pleaded quietly.  
>"What happened?" His mother whispered. "Was it those nightmares again? About the pit and the volcano?"<br>"Yes." He admitted. "There was a boy there too. I don't know what the hell it was. It was worse than anything I've been in before."  
>"Well it was all just a dream." His mother slowly looked at his son softly. His deep golden, blond hair was dishevelled from the instant awakening and adrenaline which had been running through him at his son's screams. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" He whispered comfortingly but Charlie shook his head. "Okay then... if you want you can call off going out with your father today and stay in home to get some rest." He slowly stood wrapping his robe around himself a bit tighter. <em>After sixteen years he still has these nightmares. <em>The man thought with a sigh. It had been like this since his birth... actually... it felt like those sixteen years had passed in no time... Sometimes it had felt like seconds.

Seconds he wished that he could just get back.

Charlie just looked back over at his calender: _June the 5th 2014. _His last year of school before he started college. Tomorrow would be his final day at school in new Rome before he could begin to think about what he wanted to do at college. "I think... I should just get up Mom." He admitted and felt his own internal determination set in. He had absolutely no wish to go back to sleep, for fear of that nightmare returning to him again.  
>"Sirena? Are you okay?" A voice called from down the corridor.<br>"I'm just with Charlie, _Pulchra Umbram._" Sirena called back and gave a small smile back down to his son as he let out a gentle sigh. "You are your father are like two peas in a pod." The man gently tapped his finger on Charlie's nose, making the sixteen year old laugh slightly, even though he was this tired, he couldn't help but laugh at how his mother was. "Okay. I will check on you in an hour. If you are still tired, I'm going to be keeping you off. Okay?" Charlie was just too tired to argue with his mother but still smiled at his protectiveness over him.

It was only when the door closed, did he finally let the smile fall from his face and feel himself fall back onto his bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

The nightmare had left him feeling weak.

He turned over on his bed as he let out a sigh and stared out the window of his bedroom to the other houses in the street. The sun had begun to just touch the streets and paths outside. Other two storey houses moved down the winding hill which led towards the smaller parts of new Rome; the school, the garden of Bachus where he would hang out with his Aunt Reyna. He would get plenty of time to go there this afternoon. With his school day being nothing more than him having to say good bye to his old class mates who may or may not go off in the world. Yeah, he wanted to say goodbye, because today was a very important day for him too. It was a day he could chose whether to go to college here in the city, join the elder honorary guard, which meant he could go out into the world and search for demigods to bring back to the safety of either of the camps... but there was one more option which he had been also considering; a hunter. No it wasn't a hunter of Artemis. But it was a different kind of hunter. He could put himself forward to take a quest or get out to see the world on adventure! He could get away from this city which he had grew up in and see everything else that the world had to offer.

But of course, he had never talked about taking that option.

But he would have to decide soon. At the graduation ceremony today, he would have to state in front of his entire family, what path he would like to take as a demigod.

_Put it out of your mind for now. _He thought and let out another long sigh. _Start getting ready, enjoy your last day at school,_

His mother or his father would walk him about eight O'clock, which mean he had about an hour to get ready. One hour to chill out, relax, make sure he didn't get stressed or-

_"CAN'T READ MY. CAN'T READ MY! NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE! HE'S GOT ME LIKE NOBODY!"_

He groaned sharply as his phone went off on his bedside table. He had to blink a few times to try and get his sight back under his control but when he did he saw that the screen had lit up with the name _'Connor' _and with a preview of the message: _'I heard the screaming from across the road. Are you okay?'_ A few x's were dotted at the end of the message.

Charlie groaned as he put his head on his knees and sat up. He tapped away furiously at the screen as he sent the message back: _'Yeah... just a nightmare. Don't worry. Go back to sleep. Seven. You still have about five hours before your usual awakening.' _He sent the message and smirked to himself.

Well he only was smirking until he noticed that outside the sprinklers had begun to go off and spray the lawn with it's usual fresh drink. He paled slightly and only took a small glance at the phone as Connor responded back.  
><em>'Say that again. I dare you.'<em>

_Well... he did dare me. _He thought as he sent a repeat of the text. He closed his window and grinned out of it across the street as the water sprayed the glass like pellets which were relentless.

Charlie shook his head and fell back onto the soft pillows as a smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. He turned of the lamp on his bedside table. _Why does everything feel like... _He yawned as his eyes closed. _Like my life doesn't make sense... _He took a soft breath and paused as he heard stirrings coming from the other rooms. _Oh I know, because most kids have to worry about the end of their exams... I have to worry about if a freaking monster is going to attack us in our sleeps! _"Morning-"  
>"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SHOWER TIME!" Charlie bellowed and dove out his room as he became to join a sprint down the carpeted floor towards the single kid bathroom. He let out a long and flowing note which curled around his siblings who paused for a moment with glazed over eyes.<p>

For a moment he felt himself leap over elegantly as he bounced off the walls and agilely dived through the knot of his other siblings. "Ha! Siren voice trumps demigod powers Lucy!. He smirked at his sister.

As he took to go another dive to move forward, he found his hands and legs sank through the floor and froze. "Shadow trumps Siren reflexes." A girl stood above him as Charlie tried to pull back on his arms which had now locked through the floor which had become solid around him. The darkness had tainted the floor and become a solid or liquid changeable aspect. The girl laughed as her dark eyes glinted. Her olive toned skin was lighter than Charlie's tanned one. Her body was lean and beautiful after taking the aura and power of beauty from her mother Sirena. She wore her black bathrobe which shifted as though the wind was hitting it while she kept her palm aimed at her brother. She flashed a white pearly grin and chuckled as she bounced on the spot.  
>"Chimera wings trump shadows!"<p>

Both watched as their eldest brother went sailing over their head and flapped his wings sending a large blast of wind their way making them cover their faces. "WATCH THE HAIR!" The two siblings barked as they watched Alex smirk deeply at them both but stopped when he went face first into the locked door.  
>"Ouch!" Lucy grimaced as she watched the boy slowly slide down the wooden framing and lay flat on the floor.<p>

If their lives had been in anime, then there would be stars spinning around Alex's head.

"Lucy Emily Maria Di Angelo!" Sirena shouted from down stairs. "DID YOU SINK YOU TURN THE FLOOR INTO SHADOWS AND SINK YOUR BROTHER INTO THEM AGAIN?!"  
>"Uh..." She looked down to see Charlie smirking evilly as his emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. His black and golden hair shined out defiantly in their strange colours. It was weird... they had even been like that then he was born. Spiked locks of ink black which held shining loud streaks of spun gold. "No?" She called back down, hoping that their mother would fall for her cute voice.<br>"Then why am I staring at his hands and legs through your father's hand painted mosaic ceiling?!" Sirena called.  
>"Because... dad's paintings are so amazing that they become more life like than most people can truly conceive?" She shrugged and looked down to her youngest brother for guidance. Alex was the oldest out of them as he was eighteen (his parents asked him how old he felt since he seemed to grow a lot slower than the others. Once when he had prayed to Apollo for guidance, a demi-monster wasn't a very common thing to see among this world. Sometimes their ageing could be different upon how they felt. So in stead of celebrating every year. Alex celebrated his birthday ever other year for age... but that didn't stop his parents for giving him the double amount of gifts.<p>

Lucy herself was a couple of days away from finally turning seventeen. Unlike Alex and her other siblings, she grew just as an ordinary demigod would; one year at a time. All those extra years had allowed her to catch up with Alex... it made her scared that if they went by age, she would soon be the oldest of all the siblings. She had decided on her graduation day, like her older siblings Alex that she would stay in college and live a quiet and casual life. Maybe she would meet someone, live in the safety of the city... after all.

She had done her time in the legion unlike her other siblings.

"Nice try kid, but compliments aren't going to stop your mother from seeing your brother's arms and legs through the ceiling." Her father laughed from downstairs making her pale all the more. "Oh crap." She growled.  
>"LANGUAGE!" Sirena called. "And Charlie, stop giving your sister the middle finger." Charlie paled as this time it was his turn to watch Lucy grin like a Cheshire cat.<br>"Hey Charlie, nice legs." A new voice called making Charlie's cheeks turn bright pink and Lucy grin even deeper as she recognised the voice which made her baby brother blush. "Say hi to Rosario for me." She winked.  
>"No! Lucy! Don't do it! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" He screamed as he sank through the shadows.<p>

The last thing she heard was Charlie's voice echoing '_Incoming!' _as she directed the shadows to crash him into the other boy downstairs.

"Honestly... can't you all just grow up."

She turned her head back to the bathroom door as it slowly opened to reveal her last brother who stood there with nothing but a white towel around his waist. His snow white pale skin stood out among his hazel nut brown hair. He didn't resemble his siblings much with the exception that like the other's his eyes seemed to sparkle with the siren aura just as his voice was silky and hypnotic. His eyes were a warm brown which almost seemed crimson. He seemed so stern and cold. He never opened up to any of his other siblings much except to just mutter insults about them.

The only person he even seemed to connect to was with his mother, father and Charlie. Their mother had explained to them that being a siren meant that no two of them ever looked alike... which was strange considering the amazing comparisons between Charlie and their mother. But her younger brother seemed to share no similar features with the rest of them. It meant he got a lot of stares. When ever he introduced himself as a Di Angelo. People would always pause to look at him as if to say _'really? You're a Di Angelo?'_

Lucy could guess why Charlie's older twin didn't like getting close to them.  
>"Come on John! Ease up a bit!" Lucy sighed but watched as her brother ran a hand through his hair and clicked his fingers.<p>

The shadows seemed to bubble at his feet for a moment as though liquid ink had spread through the carpet. _"Uh...what the-" _The voice echoed from downstairs before the shadows regurgitated Charlie back up onto the tile floor. "You know you could have just come in and join the shower." John muttered as he slowly moved back into his twin's room.  
>"Aw come on! No fair!" Lucy groaned as Charlie grinned and closed the bathroom door.<br>"Oh and by the way." John poked his head out into the corridor with a dark glare. "Twin trumps idiot." He gave another long elongated click as Lucy found herself crashing down into her own shadows and out onto the lawn where the sprinkler sprayed her in the face relentlessly.  
>"JONATHAN!" She screamed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3- The twins

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

><p>Charlie sighed contently as he laid back on his bed. Faint traces of steam from the hot temperature of his body sent the small wisps curling through out the cool air of his bedroom. He tried not to chuckle as he felt the arm of his twin curl around his waist and pull him closer as Jonathan held him close to his chest. It wasn't out of any gesture other than the usual silent message which he always tried to put out whenever Charlie had that dream. <em>I'm here. I'll look after you. <em>The hug told him.

The youngest Di Angelo sibling smiled softly and closed his eyes as his twin held him tighter. "I know you don't like it when I get hurt, but I'm okay. It's just a dream. I'm tougher than I look."  
>"Your room stinks of roses." Jonathan murmured as they turned over in the bed and the older twin began to run his hands through his brother's hair carefully. He wasn't exactly wrong though. The room was fresh with the pressed smelled of roses. It was as though all of a sudden, they had stepped out from the cold winter of the outside world where snow had begun to fall heavily in abundance. <em>Khione is such a bitch. <em>He thought in one side of his mind. He didn't mind the snow... but Charlie just never liked the goddess much. She was a bitch. A class one, pain in the arse, full bratty bitch... not that he could talk much.

"You know, you can't hold me here forever." He chuckled softly and looked up to see the older twin just looking down at him with sad, ancient eyes. "You have mother's eyes." Charlie whispered gently and smiled.  
>"I should have your eyes." Jonathan stated as his smaller brother leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before laughing. "We're twins. We should be the same. We should look the same. We should be closer than any other being in the world-"<br>"Now I know you're not going there." Charlie smirked as he stood and kicked away his towel while walking over to a large set up three designed mirror which gave him a perfect shot of all his face from all angles. The desk was a perfectly painted pearl white though it seemed very old in design. But then again, Charlie loved everything old. He loved the old crossed with modern. It was perfect. "You know, stick in the seasons. It's winter out there, let it be winter."  
>"Hey, when you figure out who it is sending me these roses, feel free to let me know." Charlie grinned as he looked to the crystal vase which he kept on the bedside of his table.<p>

Ever month, he got one perfect crimson rose. It was in full blossom and ever so brilliantly beautiful. He absolutely adored roses. When he was a kid, he would sneak out of his home just to run and go into the garden of Bachus with his aunt Reyna. Roses always seemed to follow him there. It was as though, as soon as he entered it, they would just grow privately for him. But when he had stopped going... they had started turning up on his doorstep instead with a note attached. Always the same handwriting. Always the same address to him.

One day he hoped to find the person who made these ever lasting roses so he could return the gesture.

"Hey, welcome back to earth. Honestly, one of these days, you're going to get lost in those day dreams." Jonathan muttered as the boy laid back on the bed and stared up at the clear ceiling. "Does anything ever change in this room?" The boy muttered.  
>"You love my amazing room and you know it." Charlie smiled as he ran a hand through his weird black and gold hair as he let it spike up.<p>

His room was a rather special one. The floor was a long and emerald sparkling fur carpet. The walls were a wash of black script and patterns on silver washed background. The bed was made up a long stretch fur quilt which Charlie and Jonathan had both decided together (mainly because Jonathan sneaked into his room some nights. So since his room was going to be dealt for two, he got his brother in on the deal as well.) The room was fairly large enough, it was big enough to serve it's purpose. It held enough room that it could hold up a fair amount of shelves on the walls which were piled with CDs and Books. Portraits were hung up over the bed and every spare inch of wall which he and his father had worked on together.

He loved his dad's new job. His father would go to work during the day as a animator! They had decided to start making their own anime series about seven demigods who went on all these big and massive adventures. Sounding familiar? That's right. His father got to make a whole animated series about the life of him and his friends and all their quests. Charlie had always seen how much his father had wanted him to become an artist like him, to go and work with him one day... which made his upcoming choice, all the more difficult.

"I really need to redecorate." He sighed as he drew himself out of his thoughts. He quickly decided not to go back to thinking about that for the moment. He had half an hour to get ready... no doubt his Mom would make him have to eat breakfast as well, that meant another fifteen. "Any ideas." He leaned back in the cold chair and looked around as his own thoughts seemed to be filling his head rapidly.  
>"I was thinking, something new. Something we haven't tried yet. I was thinking-"<br>"Winter wonderland." Charlie finished and watched Jonathan nod in agreement with his thin pressed smile. "But that would mean, having to get my winter wardrobe out."  
>"Oh and I'm sure so many men will be disappointed to see <em>more <em>layers on you."  
>"That almost sounded like a joke?" He walked over to the wardrobe and reached in as he pulled out one of his extra quilts. A large white tiger imprinted pattern on a flowing and trailing material. "Jonathan Di Angelo, making a joke... is that my graduation gift?" Charlie smirked.<br>"Shut up. Get dressed, and come back to get your hugs." The boy growled making his twin jump slightly and rush to pull on some boxers and skinny leather jeans with his usual black trailers as he inspected what to wear with it. "Now... mother will disapprove of her baby wearing such a outfit." Charlie grinned as his lean torso was exposed.  
>"Mother used to dress just the same, that's what he will never tell you. I saw an old picture of him and Dad... gods some of the things Mom used to wear. He used to be a bigger slut than you." Jonathan joked as his brother pulled on a deep purple shirt and black waist jacket with matching purple neckerchief.<br>"Now... that's quite funny. Because Mom only ever did it with Dad after they were married."  
>"Bad...image."<br>"And considering I've never even been on a date with a guy. How could I have lost-"  
>"Lets just... keep it that way." Jonathan stated with a growl.<br>"Jeez Johnny, now who's acting like Mom?" Charlie chuckled quietly as he ditched the top half of his outfit and looked through for something better to wear.  
>"For the sake of the gods." Jonathan shook his head. "You are so vain!" He exclaimed. "We're half siren! It takes a lot to make us look bad!"<br>"Speak for yourself." Charlie muttered as he looked at his reflection.

He had always hated the way he looked... he would have loved to take his older brother's appearance instead. Instead of sharing an appearance with Lucy and his mother. He wanted to be different. Not to be pegged as the beautiful, perfect Siren. _Perfection... is ugly. _He thought as he tried to ruffle his hair to make it just look all the more messed up. "Charlie, you look _terrible._" Jonathan grinned and watched his brother turn around slowly and pull on his white shirt and long sleeve jumper. _As if he could look terrible. _Jonathan rolled his eyes to himself as he watched his younger sibling pulled on a black designer coat and wrap a scarf neatly around his neck. _Beautiful idiot._  
>"No I'm not." Charlie purred and went back to over to get his hug off his twin. His eyes were lit by something almost like sadness and pain. "I don't want you to let go. Ever."<br>"You're such a sop, you sound like my boy friend or something!" Jonathan was only teasing. The both of them had always been like this. Inseparable. Where one went, the other followed by just closely after. If one of them was hurt, the other one felt the pain. They shared, every possible mental bond. That's why it made it all the more difficult for them with this upcoming choice. "Have you made your choice yet?"

Charlie kept his eyes locked outside on the snow coming down heavier. The smell of roses infatuating him as he took a deep breath and sighed. "You know what choice I was going to make _bambino._"  
>"I'm not a baby!"<br>"You will always be my baby, little brother." Jonathan smirked and closed his eyes as he held his brother closer. Just holding him as he was dreading his choice. "I'm going to a hunter." He whispered quietly. "But you knew that anyway." He dared not mention or even ask his baby brother for his choice, because he could tell as clear as day that Charlie was still struggling to decide what to chose... _He's scared to admit what he wants. _He thought aside to himself. "So Rosario is down stairs." Jonathan said casually.  
>"He's not the one who sent the roses."<br>"Well duh, but if I get one more batch of beast roses from Connor, then I'm going to kill him."  
>"I know... it's strange. But his Mom hates it when he does that magic stuff... kind of makes me feel bad for him. Strange how he doesn't look anything like Percy." Charlie tried to slip that fact in with a tranquil tone.<br>"You know Mom and Dad would kill us if we said anything. Lose lips sink ships."  
>"So does Connor when he gets his younger siblings to fire the sprinklers at my window!" Charlie growled before finally sitting up. He looked around his room as he took in the details. It was as though he was looking at it for the last time. Taking in every detail. "The amount of guys you've had up here." Charlie mused quietly as he remembered the countless times he had walked in to find Jonathan pressed up with some cute guy on the floor.<br>"And not one of them ever managed to get anything close to being a boyfriend."  
>"That's one thing you can't blame Mom for." Charlie closed his eyes softly. The feeling of soft fingers through his hair was sending him back into a slumber like state. "You never settled on a guy. No one was ever good enough." He carried on as Jonathan stared outside to the great blizzard which was coming down mightily.<br>"Why settle down? Most hunters die within the first month of their new life. Within month two they get themselves lost... only the elite survive to live on and find their own lives around the world. But now is not a time for sleep _bambino._ Now is a time for you to enjoy and party!"  
>"Only the hunters get to go to the club and party. They are the only ones who get to- you're going to sneak me in aren't you?" Charlie grinned slightly as he watched his twin's eyes just sparkle all the more. "And people think that I'm the trouble maker one?! I just cover for you!" He joked.<br>"So you don't want to go into the fair and the club?"  
>"I never said that... honestly you think I'm such a rebel!"<br>"Because-"  
>"And five, four." Charlie began before his brother joined in. three, two, one-"<br>"Charlie! Johnny! Come down for breakfast." Their father called up.  
>"That would be our cue to split." Johnny grinned and kissed his brother's forehead before both began to rise slowly.<br>"Carry me to the stairs?" Charlie pouted with those adorable emerald eyes which were beginning to have dark circles form around them. His arms reaching up to his older twin as his bottom lip jutted out slightly. Jonathan smiled inwardly at how cute his baby brother was. _Well, at least I know how he's going to go when he gets a boyfriend.  
><em>"Fine... sub."  
>"WHAT?!" Charlie squeaked as he was scooped up and carried out the room.<p>

_**-Break-**_

Both siblings groaned with exhaustion as they walked down the stairs and collapsed into the same seat at the table. "Can't you both get your own damn seats." Lucy sneered as she lent back in her chair. She was dressed in black tights with matching heeled boots, crimson short skirt dress and a black leather jacket. Her hair cascaded down her back in a curled curtain. Her long crimson nails were more like claws than anything. "Okay." Jonathan growled as his own red eyes seemed to darken for a minute.

Lucy fell to the ground with a crash and a scream while Jonathan pulled the chair out from the blackness beneath them and set it off to the side. "You gonna go and run to Mommy, saying I've been mean?" Lucy glared as she slammed her hand onto the table. Her sharp nails digging in sharply to the wood as they threatened to extend into claws. Jonathan wasn't much better as the shadows around him had begun to extend out, threatening to trap and entangle her in a net.  
>"No, but your father just saw everything... now behave or I'll sink your feet into the floor."<p>

Nico slowly stepped into the room. His cut black hair was combed back neatly revealing his olive toned face and pure black eyes. His suit was tailored perfectly to his size and showed off his true alluring figure. "And you wonder why people always ask me if I'm an original?" Charlie teased. People had taken up to calling his father Elijah... well, those he knew did. His father was always dressed in his smart outfitting. It was only when he was exhausted after a very long days work did he just come home and throw on a shirt and some jeans. He always seemed to have the faint trace of a smile, edging around his mouth. "How are you darlings." He leaned down and kissed both his son's foreheads as they gazed up at him. Charlie with a full blown smile. Jonathan an impassive look over his face.

With a small elbow from his twin, he pushed for the smallest edge of a smile at the side of his mouth. "We're fine Dad." He said curtly.  
><em>"COUGH"<br>_"Thanks." Jonathan added quietly and rested his head onto the shoulder of his younger brother as his hands knotted around his waist. His eyes not rising to meet his father's or siblings.

Nico slowly walked into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. They had kept their old house where apparently Charlie's father and mother had first lived in when they arrived in new Rome, sure there was a whole new level to the house, but it was still the same house. The same garden out front where Charlie would go and plant the roses which had been given as a gift for him. The same down stairs living room with an added fireplace and large section of bookshelves where Jonathan would sit and read with Mom. A larger kitchen with a black marble top island with gourmet chef equipment for Alex to cook. A few extra down stair rooms where Lucy could go and study quietly for her music and creative animation projects. Home was home. "If Khione hurts my apple tree, I'll be the next one to shove a dagger in her chest." Charlie grumbled as he looked outside to the tall standing oak tree which held onto its rich brown branches and emerald leafs, it held the most alluring and lustrous crimson apples that had ever been set eyes on.

Nico chuckled quietly at his son's out blatant regard for speaking like that. _He sounds so much like Sirena. _He thought. "Sometimes I worry that Demeter may have been the one to have birthed you." Nico joked as he looked at Charlie's brows burrowing together. "But then again, you caring for plants so much is why your mother has to drive all those green thumbed kids away from our house!"  
>"Yeah... well, Mom is scary when he sees any boy coming within a mile of me." Charlie looked around as a thought finally dawned on him. "Hey. Wasn't Rosario-"<p>

Charlie paused for a moment before groaning and leaning his head back onto his twin's shoulder. "He ran I'm guessing?"  
>"Your mother can be quite scary when he finds out someone is getting close to his baby. Your mother loves you truly Charlie." Nico whispered softly and watched his son shake his head as he stood suddenly and slammed his hands on the table. <em>No. No. No. <em>"Really? Well here's a thought. Mommy dearest has just reminded me of something. This isn't the first time this has happened. Every single time some guy has ever taken an interest in me-"  
>"Shut up Charlie!" Lucy glared. "You're sounding like a brat-"<br>_"AGGHHHHH." _The girl fell to the floor and clamped her hands over her ears as Charlie's scream pierced through her like a dagger.  
>"I. Was. Not. Finished. Speaking." Charlie growled but paused when he felt his brother's hand clamp on his shoulder.<p>

Nico and Alex had taken up spots leaning against the wall. One by the door out of the kitchen and onto the snow covered ground outside. The other still leaning in the doorway as he watched his son just glare down at the table. His eyes shifting slightly as the emerald in them flared amber for a moment. How was it this long his own son was a stranger to him. He always knew where he stood with Lucy and Alex. They were open to him like books. "Charlie. Calm. Down. Now." Nico slowly walked forward and crouched down to his son's height, but a quick glance from Alex and Jonathan told him that this action was preferably not the most best of ideas at the current time.

It had always been difficult with Charlie and Jonathan. Sure they knew they could always come to him when or if they were in trouble. Sure he will always be there and love them with his entire soul and being. But those two were always so distant. They only ever seemed to answer to each other. Sirena had always worried about them, but Nico knew what it was. _'It's just the Hades in them.' _He would say. He would smile so contently at them. They were just like miniature version of him sometimes. They would have to learn sooner or later, just how much they were going to have to open up and get closer to other people... which was probably why this choice for them would be so good now. He knew that Jonathan would become a hunter, and he had made his peace with that. However he knew that Charlie was beginning to look as though he was on the border of what he wanted to do. His shy little boy. He would never be able to let go of his little ghost prince. He would support Charlie what ever he chose to do. But he still worried-  
>"Don't finish that thought." Jonathan stated as he stood and placed his hands on his siblings shoulders. His warm brown eyes still careful as they seemed be in tune to something that Nico, he himself couldn't see.<br>"Like I said. Mommy dearest has just made my choice, a lot more easier." The dark circles around his eyes were showing just how exhausted he truly was. He turned sharply and stormed out before anyone had a chance to say anything.  
>"He's just sleep deprived and exhausted. Those nightmares have been getting to him... make sure Mom doesn't take anything personal from it."<br>"I know you'll look after your brother." Nico nodded with a sigh and slowly massaged the point between his brows as he thought about whether he was doing everything right by the boy.  
>"Maybe if you told us everything about why Mom is so protective over us, then maybe we would be able to-" Lucy began but was cut off when a strong gust of wind smashed against her from her brother's wings.<br>"You wouldn't be able to comprehend it into your narcissist mind." Alex murmured before walking out the door with a coat and heading towards the school. He glanced at his dad and nodded encouragingly before he turned and walked out the door.  
>"Go. Me and your mother won't be far behind you."<p>

Lucy said nothing but just sank into the shadows of the floor.

"One day... we're going to have to tell them." Nico sighed softly as he began to slowly walk back up the stairs.

He could see Sirena sitting on their bed. His eyes down cast and sad as he held a large black covered photo album. His blond hair had been cut short at the sides while the top was neatly combed. It seemed to have lost it's wild charm over the last couple of years. The man barely looked halfway into his twenties, though his eyes seemed to appear ancient and worn. "I never thought it fair." Nico grinned as he swayed into the room. "My beautiful, beautiful husband always able to look so young and beautiful. But then again." Nico leant in and placed a slow and drawn out kiss on the man's lips as they closed their eyes and leaned into it more.

Whenever one of them was hurt or broken, the other was always there to put them back together. Whenever one of them was lonely, the other was there to hold them. They were a team, a soul pair. Each other's half to completion. "I would love to see some age lines on you."  
>"One of these days, or kids are going to end up looking older than me." Sirena joked half heartedly as he pulled his bathrobe closer around him. His deep emerald eyes seemed frozen on the first page of the scrap book. A picture of Nico and him with their entire family. Charlie and Jonathan, mere babies in the arms of their father and mother. Lucy standing to the side with a deep grin on her face as she posed for the picture. Alex with such a blissful smile as he was in the company of those he loved with all his heart and soul.<p>

As Sirena shifted his face in the light, the faint traces of pale lines shined for a moment before fading. Still he looked weighed down. He had never been the same since Tartarus. They were happy, and there were those few occasions where the world and all it's worries seemed to just vanish and fade from him. The day of their wedding. Their honeymoon to the abandoned islands off the map charts in Italy. The minute Sirena had given birth to Lucy, Charlie and Jonathan and held them for the first time in his arms. "There are too many secrets in our family." His hand rested on the page of the book. "After today, Jonathan will be leaving us... my baby boy. Nico... what if one of the gods take it out on him what we did. What about-"  
>"He still has to wait for one of the god's to issue him a quest." Nico's hand gently ran down his husband's back, along the smooth skin. "Besides why don't you tell me what's really bothering you-"<br>"Kampe's prophecy." Sirena leaned back so his head was in his husband's lap as he closed his eyes trying to regain his focus. "_The world which has fallen will soon rise. Justice will be brought from it's demise. Demigods will be the prey their blood will be the key. The child of voice will bring this day. Finally the dark rule will be complete.__"  
><em>"You can't honestly think."  
>"The child of voice Nico. What else could it possibly mean. Demigods will be the prey?"<p>

Nico just in response wiped away the tears which had been beginning to crawl down the boy's cheeks. "Now you listen here." He said as softly as he could. "Kampe was just trying to scare us. What would that over grown lizard know about prophecy anyway? She thought that I wouldn't be able to to find you and I did, didn't I?"Nico gave a soft smile and his husband nodded. "Besides, it's been a very long while since Apollo has given out a vision or prophecy... To be honest I'm surprised Zeus hasn't torn his eyes out. But either way, Everything is fine my love. The snow is arriving a few months ready for Christmas. Our kids are graduating from high-"  
>"Secondary school." Sirena smiled in his Latin purring accent.<br>"We know Charlie won't go far from home. At most he will chose to go and search for demigods, even then he will be with other demigods to keep him safe! Don't worry my love." He smiled down and placed a kiss slowly on Sirena's lips. "Everything will be okay."

He had no idea how wrong he could truly be.


	4. Chapter 4- A siren's decision

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Next chapter will see the full cast of A Siren's call returning as the parents come to see their children take their first steps into their future.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan put his hands in his pocket as his twin slowly jumped up onto the ledge of a bridge. The grey stone work was beginning to look more brilliantly older as the engravings were still fresh cut. The road along the surface had been closed so there was no more fear of cars coming by and seeing them... however Jonathan wasn't worrying anyway. Even if his twin would jump, he would be able to catch him with a matter of ease. But Charlie wouldn't do that. He was the level headed one... normally. He was slowly walking a small line across the length of two stone bulbs. His scarf whipped back in the wind and his cheeks were beginning to turn crimson from the biting cold. His eyes half closed as they seemed to be observing the ice covered water bellow which had begun to freeze over rapidly.<p>

Jonathan himself just lent up against a nearby lamppost and watched his brother with a deepening curiosity. He was intrigued by everything that was going on. Sure Charlie had just lashed out angrily at his mother (which in his defence was due more to lack of sleep than anything else) But something else was playing deeply on the boy's mind. This new behaviour, it was interesting. Charlie; the normally perfectly well behaved, never even made a mistake or prank growing up, had just unleashed a scream at his sister which had just almost knocked her out. What was going on inside of his head which was making him act like this?

What ever could have really gotten to him so much that he was losing it against something so simple as their mothers usual protective nature? No. There was something else going on here. Something that the boy wasn't telling him about... but why would Charlie keep secrets from him?! He had been the first one Charlie had came out to... though that was pretty much a two way deal. But what mattered, was that Charlie had never kept a secret from him! He had always been able to read his brother and know what he was thinking, almost before he himself knew. They were twins! There should be no one closer and more able to understand each other than they were!

However all the time Jonathan was deep in thought he hadn't notice the sound of fluttering wings or the rising of the shadows as a black inky form began to shed into colour of their criticising looking and glaring sister. Alex however just took a seat on the marble as his wings brushed away the snow and wrapped around him as the new layer seemed to give him some protection against this coming down storm. "So, care to explain what that was all about?" Alex wondered as he looked over to his younger brother who just seemed to be closer to the edge.  
>"Oh who cares. Let him jump. One less moron that I have to buy a graduation gift for." Lucy shrugged.<br>"Why are you such a fucking bitch?!"

Charlie for the first time acknowledged someone else was around them as his eyes burned through his sister with nothing more than pure hatred. His blond and black hair seemed to try and stand on points like a row of sharp blades as his anger just rose. His eyes seemed to be drawing and fading with light as he just closed his fist and looked at her with a deeper loathing than he could comprehend. "What is your problem? Why? I'm so sick of you looking down on me like I'm a pile of fucking shit and treating Jonathan like he's an outsider... I just... I just!"  
>"What?"<p>

Lucy turned with a grin that she had got her brother so angry that he was seething and tongue tied. The fact she had got so under his skin that he was losing it. How long had it taken? Sixteen years of hard bloody work! She had grown up losing everything while Charlie had everything handed to him on a silver plate! Their parents absolutely fawned over the ground he walked on. The men all around her seemed absolutely bewitched by him and everything that he ever did! Even her own boyfriend had just been there in an attempt to try and get closer to him! She had been used like some kind of spare tool just so that a boy may have a chance with her stupid Siren brother!

That ended now.

It ended, all of her having to put up with her brother getting given absolutely everything that he ever wanted. He didn't even need to ask for it! People just stopped whatever they were doing to try and help him! Him and his stupid nightmares! Finally she was going to get what she wanted! She was going to beat the shit out of him and take him down! "Come on Charlie."  
>"Lucy I wouldn't-"<br>"You can shut it doppelgänger!" She barked and turned back just in time to see her brothers covering their ears. "Aw shit-_AGHHHH." _She fell to the ground clutching her head as her hands refused to cover her from the sound which pierced through her sharper, than any sword or dagger. "I-I'm going you rip your bastard vocal chords out." She opened her hand and flexed her fingers as the shadows shot out the ground and mimicked the shape of her hand; wrapping tightly around Charlie's neck to stop the scream and sound escaping his throat.

Jonathan's hand shot to his own throat as he watched. He wanted to strike out against his sister and throw her to the ground. The overwhelming need to protect his brother was driving him mad. But whenever he edged to lunge or attack his sister, Alex just looked at him with a shake of his head and the message in his eyes whispering: _'I will stop it if it goes too far, but they need to do this.' _  
><em>You're mad! <em>Jonathan glared but paused as something began to dawn on him. _Charlie may not have an idea or even be able to use powers from father Nico... but he may just have something else. _He smirked and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. _Me and Lucy may just be able to use our Hades powers. Alex may be able to hypnotise people and speak to animals sometimes after breathing freaking acid and fire...But Charlie has something else. Something a lot of us are not exactly perfect with. _He thought smugly as Charlie was dropped to the ground with a crash and the shadowed fists raised above his head threateningly, waiting for the order and movement to come crashing down.

His fingers worked through quickly to try and find a certain playlist after thinking of the best song which would help him in this situation. "Rosario, Connor, Brad... all of them you fucking bewitched and not one of them you got. I finally got with someone after getting over the boyfriend you tried to steal from me-"  
>"How does that work you crazy bitch when I didn't even like him-"<br>"I'M NOT CRAZY! FATHER HAD ME TESTED!"  
>"Great... she's quoting big bang theory." Alex murmured. "Whenever she goes crazy angry she always starts quoting a show." He face palmed in slight disgust at how ridiculous his family could really be.<br>"I had everything taken from me because it was handed to you!"  
>"You beat me up every evening and I pretended that I was perfectly fine because it would have upset mother and father." He shook his head. "You learnt your powers and grew stronger making friends. I never made any."<p>

He paused for a moment as his ears twitched.

Lucy looked over to where a song was slowly beginning to spill out from the mobile phone as the tune filled Charlie body and soul.

Oh how wonderful he felt as every note seemed to become reality inside of him. He could feel the power of words and music beginning to take a tighter grip as his senses were heightened. His anger washing aside as it became fuel for his muscles. His breathing relaxed as all tension flowed out of him in the one disperse of built up breath. A tide seemed to wash through him as he grinned. The gold in his hair melted into complete black fading with all good intention at the touch of music. _  
><em>

Jonathan had first noticed this weird change in his brother when they were younger. After Lucy had finished beating him up, Jonathan would be the one to clean up any injuries he had taken. He would always sing softly to try and calm Charlie down. That's when he would notice the boy seemed to change with his mood and the tone of the music which was around him. If it was a soft lullaby of a tune then his hair would turn completely golden and he would become calm and soft himself. He would relax and sing along quietly.

Oh those moments when Charlie sang were like the muses themselves and Apollo had performed a masterpiece... but then again, the siren's and their songs had voices which could rival the gods. Charlie was the only sibling who could truly use the power of the Siren side from their mother. However Charlie could not use an ounce of his genes from the underworld. Whenever Charlie had tried summoning a shadow it had merely attacked him or completely ignored him. When he had tried shadow travelling, the shadows had hissed angrily and refused all entrance or shifted around him like he was some ablaze torch.

But when Charlie was angry and some music played?

It made Jonathan wish he could run to the shadows and get them to take him anywhere else, making sure he could take his twin with him to calm him down immediately. When Charlie was angry and some music with a dark meaning behind it came into play with his mood. The boy's hair would turn completely ink black. He became... well... he became-

"Fun time!"

The shadow fists came down and the boy flashed a dark smirk as he leapt into the air and twisted himself so that he moved through the gap, the shadowed fists just scratching past and brushing the edges of his hair as the gap became tighter but not fast enough to entwine and crush him.

His palm slammed into the ground and he flipped onto the solidified shadow so that the breeze hit him in full force and his pure black eyes were revealed in full portrayal.

Charlie became a cold blooded monstrous fighter.

His pearly grin moved further across as he walked along the line of solid shadow as though he was still moving on the bridge ledge. "Three choices. Two of which will kill me. One of which will set me free. A key to a prison and an escape which will be sharper than a dagger." He clapped his hands together and Jonathan paused as he turned up the music slightly so that the boy would lose it just the little bit more.

The effects were instantaneous.

Charlie's hair stood up even sharper. His black eyes dilated as though the pupil had faded completely. His mouth pulled back as the grin faded and was replaced by an animal like barring of something which could have been a dog barring his teeth as Charlie let out a growl. "Uh... what the hell?"  
>"We all have secrets sister." The shadows launched out the ground and wrapped around Charlie's wrists as the boy let lose a feral snarl and tried to lunge forward. His relentless anger surfacing in this monster like rage. "Let that be a warning to you that you should no mess with our baby brother. Now both of you. Appearances to maintain and all that." Jonathan straightened his jacket and looked over to Alex who held out his hand. "Brother." He said simply and took the hand in a simple gesture, not expanding or leaving any room to interpret that he would do so.<p>

He turned the music off and watched as Charlie slowly became more sedated as the grow and lunging ceased to a small sway as the last drop of music drained into the blizzard of the morning. "We will see you later." He threw out his arm and prayed to his grandfather that the shadows would just carry them all away as quickly as possible so he could have some time to get Charlie prepared for dealing with the ceremony. Understanding natures had been met and raised quite a lot with the birth in the Di Angelo family, but even for them, having Charlie turning up in this kind of full Siren, feral state would be nothing short of just plain dangerous.

Placing his phone back in his pocket and twisting the shadows so that Charlie was faced into the cold breeze and onslaught of snowflakes he wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight hug. "Hey, It's okay. I've got you." He whispered over and over. The shadows released from the ground and curled around both of the brother's wrists binding both of them together. "Remember when we was younger?" Jonathan began his usual talk as he could still hear Charlie grunting and growling as his hair was still pitch black. "Remember how much you wanted to please Mom and Dad? You did everything. You went to learn painting even though you hated it. You took writing lessons even though you detested them almost just as much when Mom used to say that he was so proud of you for taking them. You never once did what you wanted."

Charlie's growls became softer as he stopped fighting as hard.

Jonathan smiled as he knew this was always the remedy for when the monster surfaced. "So every night after those long lessons, we used to sit down and I'd ask you to put your favourite film or musical on? Every single time you chose, the same musicals. Funny girl. Chicago. Hercules." He chuckled. "Then do you remember what I would ask you to do afterwards?" He looked down to see large black eyes staring up at him with curiosity. "I'd ask you to put on a performance. You'd chose your favourite song from the film or even just act the musical all over again from scratch!"  
>"L-Little mermaid." Charlie said quietly as emerald colour began to flood back into his eyes and golden colour half moving back into his hair, restoring the balance between the two sides and calming him down.<br>"Now... we're going to take a casual walk towards ceremony, and we're going to have a nice, little talk." Jonathan said calmly as he took his brother's hand and the younger boy jumped on top of the wide railing of the bridge as his scarf whipped out behind him again in the breeze. His eyes still slightly dark and murky but that was okay. By the time they would reach the ceremony, he would have cleared his head. "I'm sorry I did that." Jonathan whispered first to make sure that he could clear the air between them.  
>"It's al'right... it's just. You pushed it a bit too hard. It was hazy but. I know that it was fighting to get out."<br>"I'm sorry... I just couldn't stand seeing her beating you that way." He span his brother gently and Charlie giggled happily as he danced and pranced forward the edge of his toes like a full ready ballet performer. That's what Charlie should have had. Sure Jonathan took him out every evening or cleared space in their old room to make way for the boy so he could train to be a dancer.

But Charlie certainly wasn't smiling with nostalgia on the inside. Right now he was considering the fact that he had almost just dug his teeth into his sister's face and ripped it out as he had been drowned in blood lust. The feeling of the animal taking control as he could no longer focus. He didn't blame Jonathan for it, it was bound to surface sooner or later, but there was something playing at the back of his mind scaring him of what may get even worse. He had spent his entire childhood scared of the beast inside which may or may not just surface in a instant. That was why they had the music to help channel the siren. When music with a darker or cold tone was played, the siren would surface with malice, anger and extreme hatred. If some calm music was played or fast up pace beat song, then the Charlie would just feel the rush and control of his voice as his song could help and push even further like his mother's used to. He could control the lighter side better...

But there was just one problem.

Charlie just thought back to what had happened. He had an idea of what he had just almost done. It was like watching a television show on delay. He had a vague idea of what he was doing though his body waited for absolutely no approval to make it's actions. It was completely independent of will... and it felt... it felt amazing. Whenever it happened, he could move back. The pain of thinking removed. The pain of being constantly in pain from haunting nightmares and an aching body was just whisked away. The feel of power was absolutely euphoric. Charlie guessed that's how his siblings felt when they used their own abilities. A siren was a deadly creature, praying on emotions and love so it can hunt, kill and devour it's prey. That was the nightmare that Charlie was always scared of would happen if he would lose complete control.

That rush of power then? That was the strongest he had ever felt the siren side of him surface before. It worried him what would happen if it had got any closer.

He knew that deep down, the siren would have absolutely no trouble killing his sister.

And what was even worse?

Part of him would be happy letting it happen.

"I worry about you sometimes _bambino._" Jonathan whispered as they were drawing ever closer to the edge of the bridge. "You bottle up so much and never allow anyone else inside to help you deal with it."  
>"You only ever talk to me: your twin brother. You have a completely detached relationship with your parents. You spend most nights out in the houses of other demigods, mostly sleeping over at uncle Percy's and uncle Wolfram's. Don't look at me with those eyes. I hear coming in early in the morning... that's when you actually do come home, anyway." Charlie said quietly and watched his twin just nod.<br>"But I still off load my problems, in my own way." He shrugged. "When I shadow travel. When I have some hot guy pinned beneath me. When I'm watching you train to be a dancer behind mother and father's back... but you can't break past the expectation can you? The college boy. Mother and Father have you so set in your way that you just can't even break out of it." He raised his hands as his brother's glare shot towards him. "It's not their fault, just as it is not yours. But the fact remains is, you're miserable! You're suffocating and you can't breathe! You have absolutely no interest in going to that college but you will still stay. You con yourself by thinking that you haven't made a decision but really-"  
>"Blooming hell." Charlie murmured. "I can't honestly tell who is worse. Janus, or freaking you." He mumbled and sighed as he leapt back onto the pathway.<p>

Just in front of them was the setting of chairs in a snowy field while at the front was a stage raised for the new generation to stand and make their choices. "Well... I'm sorry, but it's time to make your decision baby brother." Jonathan sighed.

_**-Break-**_

"Well it's about bloody time you two made it here! Where the hell were you!" A voice called over from the stage as most demigods and legacies walked on by whispering among themselves about their choices. They were allowed to directly tell each other of their choice, but what did it matter? What could they do? Most people could guess at the decision based on their personality... that's why everyone had always guessed at Charlie being a college type: the good schoolboy who never broke a rule or raised his voice.

The boy in front of them however, was certainly a give away to what decision he would make. His purple eyes and silver blond hair sparkled with glee as he walked back and forth on the stage. His body was lean as he seemed to look even younger than what he was at the time. He wore only black leather skinny jeans like Charlie but instead of dressing up with a coat, jumper and coat like the other two boys were, he wore only a simple thin sleeveless hoodie and black sleeveless shirt. His pale skin stood out among the snowy backgrounds but as a breeze caught on his lean body it blew up his shirt slightly which revealed his midriff under it as there was a beginning to form tone of muscles. He wore golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the centre. "Honestly? What's with all the jewellery Connor?"  
>"Oh, a quote your father would appreciate." The boy winked. "Spoilers."<br>"Thank god father wasn't around to hear that. Every time Doctor who comes on, mother just laughs and gets to work on some sketchbook adding in facts like, he thinks Eros was more scary and annoying than the voice of a Dalek... then again, dad always did hate Eros-"  
>"We all have our secrets." Connor winked and chuckled quietly.<br>"Man... I wish I never felt the cold like you! I don't know how you can stand it!" Charlie murmured as he rubbed his fingers together.  
>"Don't worry schoolboy. I hear the college have great central heating."<br>"Anyway..."

Jonathan cleared his throat as he watched the students filing behind the stage with a small piece of paper, taking a quill and walking away looking as though they had just drank a gallon of poisonous gorgon blood! "So, you got any idea how this works?"  
>"Oh, it's quite simple really." Connor shrugged and placed a hand on his waist as he turned back towards where the students were walking. "You take a piece of paper. Use the quill, write your name and decision of what group you would like to take and well... you get the point." He narrowed his eyes slightly as he seemed to be replicating exactly what Charlie was feeling on the inside.<br>"One small piece of paper... decides whether we get to see our family again."  
>"Or if we get freedom to get away from them." Connor murmured quietly and glance out the corner of his eyes at Charlie. "Anyway, I have your slips." He held out the two thin strips of golden square paper which looked barely the length and width of Connor's hand. "Quills are behind there... you're on your own from here."<p>

He paused as he looked at Charlie. It was though he was weighing himself to say something. "I'm gonna miss you schoolboy." He smirked before turning and walking away. Not daring once to look back over his shoulders as he vanished among the crowds of demigods which had begun to set up a further more group of chairs which were at the base of the stage. All facing back towards their audience who had come to watch. _So it's not bad enough that we have to make this decision in front of everyone, but we have to see their reaction afterwards and sit under their gazes. _Charlie's heart was hammering. This was everything he didn't want to happen!  
>"Easy." Jonathan whispered. "One small step at a time. If you have to, put your headphones in... just make sure you're careful. You don't want the siren rising right now."<br>"You're right." He mumbled in response as his older brother's hand brushed up and down his back reassuringly and guided him towards the table of quills.  
>"Take it a step at a time." Jonathan kept whispered as he felt the younger boy just keep tensing. His breathing kept hitching.<br>"So... we just have to write down our choice... just write something down on a piece of paper." Charlie muttered over and over again. "Just have to write something down on a piece of paper. Just have to-"

Before Jonathan could step closer, the shadows between them raised sharply and curtained around the small section, blocking them off from everyone and everything else. Leaving no room to be seen, heard or called to. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." The boy growled as his agitation was growing rapidly. "Fine... just have to make a choice." He whispered over and over. His heart hammered against his ribs. It was just as though he wanted to rip it out and stop it from hurting so much. _Okay... Okay. _He placed the quill down to the parchment.  
><em>Even now you can't break out of their expectations.<br>See you later schoolboy._  
><em>I'm so sick of you getting everything!<br>I worry about you sometimes bambino._

All the voices echoed through his head, over and over.

"Just have to make a decision." He began to push the quill harder onto the parchment. "But what?!"


	5. Chapter 5- The Ceremony

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are. Thank you to anyone who favourites and follows this story =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up soon. **

**So I think I better clear up a few pairings for this story (for the older demigods): Nico/Sirena. Percy/Wolfram. Annabeth/Reyna. Frank/Leo/Hazel and Jason/Piper.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Eighteen years previously-<strong>_

Nico smiled as he carried a bandaged and almost mummy like looking Sirena in his arms as they walked across camp. The sun was setting and the firework show was already being prepared. He was dressed in some jeans and his usual black shirt as the moonlight had begun to flare across the hill where demigods were eagerly and excitedly taking their seats. The stars were all shinning beautifully and the world for once was in no danger. No threat of monster bearing down on them with a hunger to rip them apart. No traitors or worries. No threat of being attacked. No one trying to split them up. Jack and Jamie had asked if they could babysit Alex for the night which the small boy had been nothing short of ecstatic about.

That left just Nico and Sirena as they took a seat on a large black blanket which Nico had set out for them earlier. He had placed down a few pillows encase they had decided to fall asleep and a few blankets if a cold breeze decided to pick up on them. They had everything ready and set for their peaceful night. Tomorrow they would set sail for camp Jupiter and would finally be out of trouble and the pain of having to worry if they're being followed every step of the way in their lives. They could rest calm and easy.

However Nico almost flinched as he rested Sirena down who winced slightly at the ache which was still set painfully in his bones and back. He had decided that he would wear a hood for the meantime. The look of the other demigods who would stare at him curiously because he was wearing a hood, would be a thousand times more bearable than the looks of the others who could see his ravaged and savagely clawed face. "I'm not some porcelain doll you know." Sirena whispered as Nico set him down as gently as possible. The boy smiled softly and turned his head towards the sparkling water as both he and Nico snuggled closer together. Sirena with his head resting against his fiancée's chest. He kept smiling gently whenever he glanced down at the ring on his finger. "I'm not going to break if you touch me!"  
>"Oh, believe me. I know that." Nico purred as his hand caressed the other boy's cheek with a natural and never ending abundance of free love which would only now and forever belong to him. Sirena blushed wildly before going back to watching the movement of the water as it lapped up against the distant sand. "This should have been our first date.. it shouldn't have taken me this long and an entire quest" His voice held such a scar of pain that Sirena could help but gently lean up and place their lips together in a soft embrace. It had been such a long year couple of months. They had all gained and lost so much in such a small amount of time. "I promise. I'm never going to be that stupid, immature, selfish boy ever again." He reached out an ran his fingers gently along Sirena's jaw line.<br>"We're together now." The smaller boy whispered as their soft lips met. "That's all that matters."

His smile slowly began to spread. "Now and forever." Both agreed as they pulled closer together and watched the distant fireworks beginning to soar.

_**-present day-**_

Charlie watched as most demigods and legacies were beginning to grow uneasy and bored as their parents were delayed and caught back by the blizzard which had completely snowed them under. The roads and bridges were blocked so the whole ceremony had been postponed for just the bit longer. He had wrapped his scarf tightly around him as cold trembles had spread up his spine sending him mad. He didn't mind the cold, but this was becoming ridiculous. Everyone was becoming even more stressed the longer that they seemed to have to wait. "Miss me so much that you had to come back and see me?" Charlie teased as he watched Connor slowly walking back through the crowd towards him and Jonathan who had huddled together to try and get some warmth. The ceremony would never be cancelled... the mere idea of that would probably set off some crisis among some of the demigods who were so desperate to get out of here and celebrate!  
>"D-Damn it... Gods, I hate Khione." Charlie muttered as his cheeks were turning rose crimson from the intense cold.<br>"We have to figure out a way to keep everyone warm." Connor agreed as he placed a hand on his hip without a care as he looked around and locked his eyes on the stage.

A slow and sly grin began to move onto his lips as he began to- "Don't even think of it." Jonathan growled as he pulled his younger brother closer to him. "No chance in Tartarus are you going to do that!"  
>"I was going to suggest that we use a son of Apollo. But now that you mention it." Connor's grin grew all the more deeper across his face. His slightly rouge lips pressing together in a hard and firm line as his eyes dance and burned with absolute joy and ambition. His hair swayed in the blizzard breeze while the purple in his eyes darkened even deeper than his grin. "Your little brother apparently does have a talented tongue." He raised his hands quickly as Jonathan's glare bore through him. "Though of course it doesn't have a reputation like yours does, oh fair doppelgänger." Connor slowly drew them over to the side of the stage where he lent back against the side of the clear and perfect black floor. His eyes kept glancing up towards the large strobe lights as he forced Charlie to subtly follow his gaze. Magic was so easy to use once you had understood psychology and the mind. Now that Connor had planted the seed of Charlie up there and singing, there was now a slight stem of curiosity growing inside of him. It was that bit of curiosity which gave Connor the easy ability to begin to warp the boy's perception: the way Connor could emphasise certain and small aspects of the boy's sight. Making Charlie take notice of smaller things; a microphone, the speakers, the room of the stage... well it's not as though Charlie didn't want to do it! If he had no desire to do it, then the subtle magic would work! But the fact that the younger twin was beginning to notice all of this just proved the deep desire inside of him to do it. <em>So college boy isn't such a caged and leashed kitty after all. <em>Connor thought slyly as he stared deeply into those beautiful emerald eyes. "Think about it... that would be one really wild thing to do. No one would have thought that the small and runt of the Di Angelos would have any chance up there on the stage."  
>"Connor!" Jonathan snarled as he hadn't noticed his younger brother beginning to frown.<br>"Imagine... what would Lucy think if she saw you up there with every adoring you."

That brought both twins to a grinding stop as they took that into consideration for a moment. Their older sister furious and beyond rage as she could do nothing as she would hear about them being applauded. "You manipulative bastard." Jonathan growled under his breath as his younger brother was dragged away behind the stage with wide and uncertain eyes.  
>"You call it manipulative. I call it getting a job done." Slowly the boy's pale hand came to run back through his hair which fell back flat as it curved back over his head. His cold smile seemed to fracture Jonathan's insides. "Besides. I wasn't the only one who wanted to see him up on that stage. Was I?" His voice purred like the most corrupted and sly cat that Jonathan had ever heard. "You wanted to see him crush Lucy in one way or another." Connor shrugged. "Plus I'm pretty sure you wanted to see him in one of those costumes." His cat line smirk almost became too much to make Jonathan restrict himself from punching that smug face.<br>"Watch your feline mouth." Jonathan snarled and slowly began to walk up the obsidian steps onto the clear stage.

It would be fair enough to say that the size of the stage was decently incredible. Then again, the moment the whole ceremony ended, those who had chosen to go to the college in new Rome would be thrown back with the parents and into the city. They were not welcome at the plans which had been made that evening, they were not exactly appreciated by the hunters who would have claim dominion over the stage and surrounding area for the entire evening. Those who chose to become part of 'the elder honorary guard' would be lucky if they got themselves in to the party. They would have to have very close connections to someone who was part of the hunters to actually be able to be even considered lightly.

That brought the full circle back to the main owners of the events; The Hunters. Those who would go out into the world, who would search their own adventure, set up their own space or even be lucky enough that they could complete a quest for a god. It was only when they actually completed the quest that they may then be able to return or into the front parts of new Rome. Sure they may seek refuge in camp half blood. But the idea of searching out a quest without order and without the senate. The idea of running away from what the camp had to offer. It seemed like an insult. Only the honorary guard were allowed to both the outside world and the camp.

So if this was the hunters last night in the camp? They were going to enjoy it and everything it had to offer.

Jonathan inspected how far back the stage went. The black ramp walkway stretched out a long length into in the audience way... a little too far for it to just bee a usual ramp. "Raise it up!" Connor shouted back towards the children of hephaestus, Vulcan and Athena who were working about with large headphones to each other as the speakers began to rise out of square platforms of the ground. "Raise what up?" Jonathan wondered as he turned his head back towards the ramp which began to raise into a large catwalk. The oval screen in the middle top of the back stage wall seemed to begin to flicker with life as it was adjusted and worked on quickly. "I'm guessing we maybe have about an hour before people get here for the ceremony. That gives us an honour to get people calm and settled and make them feel a bit more at ease." Connor rushed around quickly as he began consulting some of the other demigods and legacies who worked furiously, lifting neon lightning into place over the stage so that it would pierce the darkness around them but yet keep a deep shade on the stage. Small spot light like the beam of a war ship began to wind and quickly move over the stage as they were being put to their pace. "Can we get a tone of blue maybe onto the stage?" Connor paused for a moment before turning back to Jonathan who's mouth was slightly agape as he took in the sight of the full concert stage which was being put together in a matter of seconds around him. "Would blue lighting suit Charlie more?"  
>"You just put- you didn't even need that long- you- what the hell Jackson!" Jonathan just stared disbelieving as the boy gave a stern look.<br>"Lighting. Charlie. Which." The boy stated while he pointed out the best spots on platforms for the drummers and guitarists to be set. The other two but smaller oval screens on either side of the stage walls began to come to life. "How's it going up their Little L?" Connor called.  
>"DON'T CALL ME FREAKING LITTLE L!" A voice shouted back.<p>

Slowly a boy stepped out from behind one of the walls. His white button up shirt had begun to get speckled with bits of sticking snow though around his caramel coloured ears small flames were beginning to flicker to life as he looked at Connor. He was dressed in smart black suit trousers and shoes. His braces reached up over his shoulder easily over his cute and middle sized height. His black hair was a complete mess of curls but his even darker eyes seemed to study the area all the more carefully as he tried to look away from Connor and hide his blush. "But you're just so cute." Connor teased with a soft laugh, not noticing how the boy's ears sparked even higher. "Besides. What are you going to do?" He grinned. "Get your Mummy Leo and Daddy Frank on me?"  
><em>I have a feeling that's not who he would won't on you Connor. <em>Jonathan thought smugly as he shot Little Leo a smaller grin.  
>"Humph... do the rest yourself." He murmured.<br>"Aw come on my little lion cub." Connor ran over quickly to the boy and hugged him close. "Only you can do all of this! There's no one else better or that I would prefer or rather have around me to work out this amazing party." Connor gave his prized pearly smile, not seeing how Little L was turning an incredible bright pink at being so close. "You know I can't do it without you!"  
>"F-Fine." He squeaked and stared up into those brilliant purple eyes which dominated his attention and soul completely. "But stop calling me Little L okay!"<br>"What would you like us to call you then." Connor purred and gently span the boy as he laced their fingers. To him it was a bit of harmless play. He had no idea what truly he was doing to the insides of the legacy of Mars and Hephaestus. He had no idea that he was almost making the boy want to scream his secret crush out into the air. "Call me Festus after dad's dragon." He shrugged.  
>"As you wish, <em>Festus." <em>Connor smiled and hugged him one last time. "We have a job tonight. To make sure that everyone is completely happy and relaxed before they set off on their ways tomorrow- aw crap." He growled as he watched demigods and legacies beginning to gather around the crowd as the lights pierced through into the cloud cover drawing complete attention.

He quickly drew on a headset and without any care for the other boy's wishes, dragged Jonathan quickly behind the stage where a console and microphone had been set up for Connor to be able to check everything was going as he wished and okay with the other stations; lighting, costume, technical. Everything that he would need. "Right. We've got no other choice, they've taken notice. Let's get this started and these demigods warmed up." He paused for a moment as his hand rested on a lever.  
>"You realise that with the amount of speakers, combined with their intensity and volume, multiply that by the power of the boy's voice that they will hear it from the town?" A girl on the right stated.<p>

She was dressed in a purple jumper though her Californian features were mingled with the features of her other mother. Her grey and black eyes seemed to pierce through the boys as she ran the calculations over and over throughout her head. Her dark blond hair was down her back in one single and neat braid. Her purple hoodie hung loosely over her extremely thin figure which was embraced tightly by a black shirt. She seemed nothing less than completely perfect in composure, stance and build. Sure she was incredibly beautiful, enough to get whoever she probably wanted... but nothing the three other boys wanted anyway. She had no problem with them. after all, with all their parents being good friends, that meant that she had spent a lot of her childhood with them and had gotten used to having to deal with them by now. "Good." Connor responded back to her as she gave a shrug and the boy slammed the lever down making the large screens on the wall let out a heartbeat as the line of a heart monitor beeped across them. _"Costumes ready. Escorting him into place." _  
>"Okay let's get this started. Charlie honey. It's all down to you." Connor looked back over to Jonathan as they all turned back towards the main stage. He took off the headset and drew a shaky breath.<p>

For a moment still silence filled the air before the drummer slammed down his first beat. _"Putting my defences out."_

_BOOM_

_"Cause I don't wanna fall in love." _The sound of the guitarist filled the air as his chord smashed through the audience and the speakers beginning to pick up the tune of the song.

The drummer slammed down another loud beat harshly.

_"If I ever did that."_ The audience let out a cheer scream as slowly the centre of the stage opened and a platform raised slowly out of it. At first the darkness of the area completely blacked it out, along with the blanket of the snow storm, it became increasingly difficult to make out the figure which had their back turned to the audience. "Holy fucking Hera." Festus slammed his hand over his mouth as he stared out and caught the first true sight when the figure began to turn.

Their black slightly platform shoes rang out a beat with a burst of light in time as they half turned their head over their shoulder. Their leather jacket covered the layer of the strangest shirt style that any of them had seen. The black shirt curved in on him like a corset but was layered with black spiked feathers, which resembled scales more and more as they caught a glimpse at the arms which ran into the sleeves of the leather jacket and ended in a spiked feather wrist cuff. Underneath the layer of scales was lines of black jewel pieces. "Oh my gods..." Connor whispered as a blush exploded across his face while his eyes moved lower to the tight leather jeans. "Honestly... its a good thing that he doesn't realise..." His words seemed to fail him before he turned around to Jonathan and simply whispered quickly. "Your brother is hot."_  
><em>_"I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

As the music eased into the fast intro Charlie turned and held onto the microphone as he looked out across the stage to the vast audience of demigods and legacies which had gathered around him. They all screamed and cheered as they thought he was some new celebrity, none would have guessed that he was really a Di Angelo. His hair was neatly combed back as the gold shined out brilliantly among the dark, like neon. He seemed to shift about slightly nervously as he walked forward on the stage and began to sing out with a bit of a shaky voice. _"Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want. But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough." _He shrugged and placed his hand onto the waist of his circle jewelled belt buckle. He barely heard the sound of the guys wolf whistling him and making him smile slightly. _"When I don't care. I can play them like a ken doll." _He gently dipped himself slightly as he moved his waist in a slow circle.  
>"Oh my god he's hot!" Connor had to resist his animal instincts and run onto the stage to ravage the boy that he wanted to mate with. He could feel the animal inside of him roaring as it wanted to rear back and roar angrily to the others who dared to think of Charlie as their own.<br>_"Won't wash my hair. Then make them bounce like a basketball!"_ He quickly flicked a hand through his hair as his golden and black fringe came to settle over his eye before it was blew back by the cold breeze. _"But you. Make me want to act like a boy. Wear my heart upon my sleeve, for you. You make me so nervous but I just can't hold your ha-n-d!"_ He tilted his head back as his silky voice roamed out the note across the blasting speakers.

The crowd screamed out in applause as the main chorus kicked in. _"You make me g-glow. But I cover up, won't let it sho-o-ow."  
><em>"Get him off the stage." Jonathan snarled instantly as he caught sight of Charlie's eyes beginning to slowly swirl black._  
><em>"Charlie are you okay out there?" Connor frowned as he watched the boy grip the microphone a bit tighter while he had locked eyes with someone in the audience.  
><em>"So I'm putting my defences up." <em>The boy turned with a stamp of his foot and a shake of his waist. His leather jacket flying around around him as he turned back. His hair was beginning to shine faintly like the midnight.  
>"Don't worry." Connor frowned as for a moment the air around him seemed to shimmer while he caught his breath. He staggered for a moment and focused his gaze onto Charlie. The pupil in his eyes dilating slightly as the black seemed to freeze in the youngest Di Angelo and paused while the boy carried on his performance. <em>"Cause I don't want to fall in love." <em>He gave an earnest smile and waved to the audience. _"If I ever did that. I think I'd have a heart ATTACK!" _His amazing voice called out as the cannons shot into air. His voice slowly declining and coming to a rest. Some people began to shout out, calling for more. Demanding an explanation for why it was such a short performance, screaming for who was the boy? All wishing that they could hear some more. _"Vale." _Charlie kissed the edge of his fingers and smiled before walking off the side of the stage only.

Well. He was smiling until his whispered. "Uh...yeah...little problem." He slowly turned his head back in time as the demigods and legacies al screaming running away from the crowd of formed parents who had just been standing at the edge of the clearing all with shocked looks at the way their kids had already begun partying. Each of them shocked at the behaviour of their individual kids. "And uh... guess who's leading the charge."

five sets of heads piled upon each other as they poked out from the corner of the stage too see their parents stood at the front of the gathered crowd. "CHARLIE! JONATHAN" Nico barked while Sirena had a crossed look of anger and pride. He was resisting with all his might not to smile at how much Charlie had reminded himself of him when he was that age with Nico.  
>"CONNOR!" Percy and Wolfram roared. Unlike Nico and Sirena, both had their arms crossed knowing that only one person would have been able to use enough illusion magic to gather this amount of resources.<br>"LEO SAMMY ESPERANZA ZHANG!" Frank stood in his suit next to his husband and wife. Leo was dressed in a white shirt and black suit jacket with matching trousers like his son. Hazel was tapping her finger against her bicep as her golden eyes seemed to, unlike anyone else, lock onto the boy through the crowd onto the stage.  
>"SCIPIO SILENA THALIA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO." Two voices shouted louder than the rest.<p>

All four boys turned their heads and eyes up to the top head with an expression that which was pretty much clear to take as. _Hades you have a lot of names. _

Reyna and Annabeth were both stood in formal dresses. The taller darker haired demigod had her arm firmly wrapped around her wife as in her other hand she held the trail of her purple fold, silk dress. Her hair like her daughter's was a single neat braid. Her eyes were locked and stern as though they still held the weight and position of the Praetor even though that time had long passed. Her skin was slightly pale due to the long winter that they had been having, but that didn't change at all her over all behaviour.

Annabeth shivered lightly as she pulled her wife's coat closer around her shoulders. Her dress was a lace and marble grey corset piece which cut off just around the ankles and the front of her legs, like Reyna's did. However with the diamond necklace which rested from the hollow of her throat and down slightly to her cleavage, she seemed to move uncomfortably under it's weight as she seemed only intent on making herself look the best she could be for her daughter's big day. She still like Sirena was mixing with her pride and her anger with what was going on in front of her. "Right."  
>"Oh" Connor whispered as his eyes widened.<br>"We're." Charlie growled.  
>"Completely and utterly." Festus murmured with an agreeing nod.<br>"Fucked." Scipio hissed.

Nico slowly stepped forward in the snow. His sleek black smart shoes seemed to stand out as the shadows around them shifted. He put his hands into his pockets and smiled out kindly to all the paused and terrified faces.  
>"Not that smile!" Charlie and Jonathan whimpered.<br>"You can say that again." Connor agreed in horror as Percy slowly strode forward and stood the mirror pose of Nico. "I WANT THIS STAGE FIT AND READY WITHIN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS! OR SO THE GODS HELP ME!"  
>"YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU COULD ALL ESCAPE OUT OF HERE!"<br>"Honey." Sirena and Wolfram said softly as they walked forward. "I think that may be a bit of a big ask-"

The demigods screamed as they all rushed around pushing buttons and pulling levers as the screens and cat walk began to reel back in and reverse. The catwalk returning to the ramp that it once had been. The stage clearing away as the platforms holding up the musical equipment began to descend. "I've never worked this hard in my life!" Festus growled as his fingers typed away relentlessly into the override codes.  
>"Yeah well, you can thank Connor for it." Scipio growled as she put in the last programme switch and sent the last of the technical withdraws on a delay timer. "Right... ten minutes for our parents to mingle." She decided "Another half an hour at the least for the ceremony, but to be exact there will be a time period of fifteen minutes in which parents will have to pause to be shocked at their child's choice." She entered the last calculation into the matrix timer. "And we should be ready providing my calculations are correct which they usually are."<br>"They're as predictably correct as your overwhelming pride." Connor muttered as the last of the stage was cleared and like the rest of the demigods and legacies he began to line up on stage. Being sure to create an aura of illusion around himself and the others as they formed a tight knit band. "Al'right boys..."  
><em>Cough.<br>_"And girl." He rolled his eyes and drawled his voice dramatically at Scipio while she brushed down her dark jeans. "Stay together. Eyes focused in front..." Connor paused again as he glanced over at Charlie. He was staring so softly at the boy, just in exact resemblance to the way Festus was now staring at him. His chest was heavy and scared as he knew what was to come next. He could feel it... he knew that the boy would stay here in the stupid college. After all, that's what the prized Di Angelo parents would want of him. They would want absolutely nothing less. Their amazing son, never have to be put in harms way by adventure. Never having to be hurt by any form of monster or curse. J_ust say it you idiot! Go ahead and just freaking say it! _But he never could. He couldn't say it to Charlie. Festus couldn't say it to him, though at the time he knew nothing of anything like that or the boy's feelings. _Last chance to say it! _He thought as he slowly watched the short, blond buzz haircut figure slowly take a stance at the microphone table as slowly a scroll was neatly placed on there by a boy who had a deep and sad look in his tired eyes. "Well everyone." The man began.  
><em>Well you're too bloody late now...<em>

**_-Break-_**

Nico slowly pulled the chair back as the sound of glasses clinking at the table echoed while those who were already sat, toasted to the new couple who had just arrived. "Oh still so charming as ever." Sirena smiled as Nico took the man's over coat off and placed it gently on the back of his chair before taking his own seat. Taking off the slim skin tight gloves and placing them on the table as his crystal glass was filled with fresh red wine. "Oh Nico, you look oh so ever handsome!" A voice exclaimed.  
>"My dear older brother, wearing a suit. Never thought I'd see the day."<br>"Well, he wanted to go to hawaii for the wedding and have me in nothing but Kiki shorts." Sirena chuckled softly as he sat up in his chair. "My dear and beloved husband" He sighed softly and smiled deeply into the other man's face.

Even he had to admit he had changed quite considerably now these days. He had let the dark shadow of his facial hair beginning to grow along his sideburns and around his neck and chin. His olive toned skin and muscles had begun to gain some colour and exposure from the long exposure over time from working so hard and training so much to defend his family. Even his attitude towards the living and above ground had become so much more easier most days... though Sirena would object when he tried to use his Chauffeur. Sirena wasn't still really good with the whole underworld situation. Nico tended to avoid talking about it as much as possible. Sure Sirena never held it against him. He would willingly go with him whenever Lord Hades summoned them on the very rare occasion... but Nico saw it in the man's eyes whenever they reached their destination; pain, memories, agony... everything he went through but would never tell his kids about.

But now he was here. Sat with his old friends as though it had only been yesterday. Sirena. So handsome with age. His beauty and love knowing no bounds as it would never cease in it's protection of friends and family.

Then there was Percy. His black spiked hair was neatly combed down in tonight's formal attire and event. His face was clean shaven in his new appearance. His jaw was set in a sharp line as he had grown taller and stronger built as the years had passed him by. Working in the docks as trader between camps, he got to do everything he still loved. He got to see camp half-blood and seeing his old friends who hadn't migrated to the new camp with them. He had grown so mature and comfortable in his skin. No longer was he the quiet and angry boy which Nico had seen in the quest. No. Percy was now the hero who he had once known oh so well. "Oh I know about that. Someone wanted to have our wedding along the corral reefs." Wolfram chuckled.

The son of Artemis hadn't changed that much. Sure he had grown a few inches and had become stronger now that he had become quite used to having a human body once again. But Nico wondered if sometimes he realised sometimes how he would make Sirena or others feel. He had managed to retain such a young look. His snow skin, living and bursting with moonlight. A lock of his styled hair was still permanently stained with the silver of the once great explosion of moonlight which had saved Nico from the urge and darkness of Tartarus. "Those bloody kids." He shook his head and smiled as his silver eyes sparkled while he looked to the stage where the kids had just vanished behind to get to work fixing it for the ceremony. "Connor is so much like Percy these days. It worries me how much they have become alike."  
>"Oh?" Percy teased and leaned his head into his hand. "Coming from the thirty year old who somehow still manages to look like he's still just in his twenties." Percy leaned in and placed a slow kiss on his husband's slightly almost pink lips, making him blush wildly. "You cannot speak of worry. Besides, I'm sure Little L is the one who take's most after his parents." Percy smirked and glanced over to where Frank had his arms wrapped tightly around his spouses.<p>

His hair was as ever, army cut style. As ever the boy was built with amazing strength like a bear. Like the other men at the table... though he and Percy would admit that even with Nico. The idea of getting their male spouses into a dress certainly gave them an idea of coursing lust. Nothing was hotter for them when Leo, Wolram or Sirena would dress up. Well, Annabeth and Hazel had to get their kicks somehow. "I wouldn't let him hear you calling him Little L. Only one person can get away with that... and that would be your evil bewitching son." Frank growled as he fixed Percy with a stern look.  
>"Oh hush up." Leo purred as he leant further into the embrace of his husband. His hair was as ever a complete nest of impish curls, like his glinting eyes and cute face. His lips brushed against Frank's ears though his eyes pierced through Percy.<br>"Besides, why did your son decide that he would rather be called Festus?"  
>"Why did your son fall in love with Charlie."<br>"WHAT?!" Nico choked on his wine as he shot a glare over to Percy who stared blankly at Leo.  
>"Your son confides very much in his uncle." Leo grinned.<p>

Sirena leaned back in his chair as he sipped the glass of wine. His smile was definitely playing along his lips now. "Boys will be boys." He swirled the wine around in his cup for a moment. He kept glancing over to Wolfram out the corner of his eye as the man seemed to be processing a silent message in thought. He had often thought and been scared of the idea that someone would take his son from him. His son was certainly blessed. On his birth it had been announced that he would be bestowed gifts by two gods. It would never be known who until the boy himself found out his gifts. _I have never been so proud... or worried. _He thought. Was there something that Charlie had been hiding from him? Who were the two gods who had bestowed such great favours upon him? But either way or go... Sirena knew that Charlie's heart belonged to none one's legacy at this table. "Four of us here know the perils of love more than the others. So I find caution when approaching this task even more precariously than anyone else."

A siren could sense lust. They could feel it in their bones like a second heartbeat... it was only when you opened your mind to it and let yourself feel it, a siren could truly sense the lust and emotions in others. Charlie however... he seemed to be completely oblivious to the hearts of those around him. He could not sense an ounce of love. _He takes after his father. _He thought with a sly smile. "You all are just the same." He stated quite impassively and looked around. "All of us here have experienced feelings of lust over a stupid arrow. Lest we forget." He glanced over at Percy who steered away from his gaze. "Jealousy." His eyes moved over to Annabeth slowly. "Lust of an affair." He smirked. Nico had to admit whenever his husband became like this and radiated an aura of confidence... Nico had to admit that he found it pretty hard not to pick the man up and carry him back home to their bed. "So you worry about the acts of our children? Whether they will live and love. But here's the thing. For better or for worse. We all have to let it take it's place." Sirena drummed his fingers on the table lightly as all looks were moved away from him. "Speaking of which. How is Scipio. I see she has grown into a very strong young woman-"  
>"Let's address the elephant in the room." Reyna said quietly as she looked at Sirena with sad and soft eyes. "And please let's try and not steer off topic, dear little brother."<br>"Okay, let's do." Sirena shrugged and sipped his wine as he watched the other parents take their seats. "With all due respect. Let's deal with the facts. After all, it's not the first time we've had this chat. Right Annabeth?" He looked into the grey eyed girls eyes as they seemed to be analysing and trying to understand what was going on. "You all think that we're restricting Charlie from making his own decision. Right?" He looked across to all the glances that moved away from him and Nico.  
>"We just think that... maybe you can't see how much he is struggling with his choice." Hazel said softly as she adjusted her golden corset dress. Her hair fell in a curled curtain down the side of her face.<br>"Charlie is going to college." Sirena stated as he took another long and scolding sip from his drink. He could feel it's fire moving through him and making him feel more relaxed. "Jonathan can handle himself out there. He's a fighter. He's strong. Charlie wouldn't go out there. Not after what happened to him. He would never... But-"  
>"Well everyone."<p>

All turned slowly as a familiar blond man took his spot at the front of the stage. The blond man's hair was cut short on the sides and neatly styled on the top. His startling blue eyes seemed so intense that you couldn't help but stare deeper into them. His old tattoo was still as clear as day on his forearm. He like every other boring gentleman at this occasion wore the same of boring bloody suit. "Good evening to you all."  
>"Same Jason as always." Nico smiled slightly as he observed the man.<br>"We are gathered here to celebrate the freedom that comes with our fates. After fighting off Gaia and returning to camp we came to the decision that each Demigod should celebrate their decisions in life. Today, the next generation of legacies and Demigods will make their choice." Jason smiled back to the crowd of demigods who were now beginning to shuffle nervously. "I will call names and they will step forward while I announce their choice. From there they will join the groups off to the side of return to the table with their parents and kin.  
>"Don't worry." Nico whispered. "Alex and Lucy are in the back.<p>

Sirena nodded and took another sip of his drink as he felt his heart begin to pick up rapidly. "So let us begin... Triston Grace." Jason looked down at his own son with a kind and soft smile. The boy looked as though he was about to be sick. He had his mother's darker skin and hair tone. His eyes shifted like liquid crystal as his soft almost peach coloured lips. He wore a purple leather jacket and jeans which were over his usual collared purple shirt. His grip was tight and his gaze was cast anywhere but at his father who paused and paled sickly as he picked up a card which had been placed into his father's hands. "He has chosen... The path of the Hunter." Jason closed his eyes and a shocked silence passed over everyone in the audience.  
>"Oh gods... Jason." Percy whispered as he watched the man's gaze follow his son to where the boy was walking off to the side to stand in solitude. The other demigods began to whisper among themselves quietly.<p>

Sirena placed his glass down slowly and curled his hand into a fist. He listened closely to the names being read off the list and their choice. In his head he could hear the sound of a ticking clock as his heart beat became louder in his own ears. Every name was just another one counting down to the two names that he wouldn't be able to take hearing. _College, College, College, Guard, College, Guard, College, College- _"Jonathan Di Angelo."

A hand slowly clamped onto his leg. "Easy my love." Nico whispered quietly as they watched their son walking forward slowly. He could feel the looks of his old friends moving onto him out of the corner of his and their eyes. "We knew that this was going to happen. Jonathan is strong. He is stable headed. He is going to be amazing when he starts out on a quest. Have faith in him. I do." He said so quietly that it almost faded out of the air. Even so... Nico was still tensed. His chest set tight. His shoulders like boulders and his gaze so pained that he had to hide it behind a mask.  
>"I do have faith in him. I love him with all my heart." Sirena nodded. "But it's just that... He's my baby." The man whispered.<br>"Hunter." Jason announced and Jonathan smirked as he turned and walked out towards Triston before hugging him and taking a seat on the ground. It was only when he glanced over did both parents give him a proud smile and calm eye look. "_We love you" _They stated quite confidently as they watched him begin to comfort a Triston who looked on the verge of tears.  
>"Connor Jackson." Jason called out and the boy walked forward. He ran a hand through his hair quickly and smirked out at all of the faces.<br>"HUNTER!" Connor called out. "And bloody proud of it!" As he strode away, Wolfram and Percy couldn't help but smile at their son's defiant nature.  
>"Could have been such a great elder guard." Annabeth and Reyna muttered quietly while the cheer of some demigods almost droned them out completely. Wolfram however still caught the edge of the comment and curled his hand into a fist before Percy grabbed hold of it and looked down at him as if to say. <em>Now is not the time. <em>He nodded his head slowly and Wolfram let out a small growl.

"Scipio Chase." Jason stated after raising his eyebrow at the two cards which held the girl's name. He shook his head slightly and nodded as she came forward. "College!"Annabeth smiled brightly as her daughter came back towards her and returned her expression. But not before Wolfram and Sirena whispered.  
>"Bet she wasn't cornered into that at all." They muttered and drew a battle glare from Annabeth. Reyna however chuckled and whispered.<br>"That was fair game."  
>"L-Festus Zhang."<p>

Leo sat up slowly with Frank while Hazel gave him both an encouraging smile when Festus stepped forward onto the stage next to his god father who patted him on the back. "College!" He smiled brightly with Leo who began to walk back and took a seat next to his parents who kissed his forehead and hugged him close. "Good, someone needs to look out for Charlie while he's in college." Annabeth said slyly as she half glanced at Sirena. She knew that Festus glared through her at the mention of Charlie's name.  
>"Won't that be nice?" Nico smiled and seemed to beg with his eyes for Sirena not to lunge at her. He pleaded with everything inside of him that the boy wouldn't do anything dangerous. Angering Annabeth right now would only put them more in the shit... plus with the fact that Sirena was already still on the edge with this whole ceremony. That meant now was exactly not the time to mess with him.<br>"Charlie Di Angelo." Jason called out.  
>"Connor." Percy mouthed over to his son quietly who nodded. The outfit that Charlie had been wearing flickered out of image so as the boy stepped forward, he was in his expected and usual smart college boy clothing. His hair styled exactly as to image.<p>

But as he stepped forward. Jason paused for a moment. Charlie took a long drawn breath before locking eyes with his parents. The deep emerald was set harder than the foundations of Hades castle. His face sterner than even the praetor. _I love you. _He mouthed. As Jason stated the next word.  
>"What?" Percy's mouth fell open.<br>"What?" Annabeth glared.

Nico closed his hand around his husband's while tears slowly moved down Sirena's face and splashed inside the glass of wine.

Jason cleared his throat again. "Hunter."


	6. Chapter 6- Remembering the past

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are. Thank you to anyone who favourites and follows this story =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence, male pregnancy and bear in mind and ratings will be turned up soon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sixteen <strong>**years previously-****  
><strong>_

As the red dawn broke past the surface of the lake, silence fell upon half blood hill. Even the snow flakes which had been pouring down on a relentless blizzard became slow and sedated as the blood red sun took hold of everything that it touched; its warm embrace, coating half blood hill.

The Apollo cabin was almost like solid gold and as the sun touches it, it dazzled like a crowning diamond. Lanterns hung glowing faintly in the white blanket that covered the roof of the large cabin while inside all its inhabitants were comfortable under warm blankets.

The birds sun quietly from the forests and most campers were still enjoying some of the more reasonable dreams.

Well… at least until.

Sound explodes from the golden cabin as an Electric guitar solo blasted out knocking the snow off the roof.

And in each cabin every Demigod groaned the name with exasperation; "Melody"  
>"MELODY! KNOCK IT OFF!" all Apollo kids shouted as they sat up in their beds and frowned towards the girl who was rocking the guitar and banging drums. "MELODY! WE SAID-"<p>

"KNOCK IT OFF!" the single voice that now roared out, though it seemed to hold a more begging nature as the girl finally came to realise what she had done. Without any hesitation, the girl dropped the guitar and drums as she realised her actions and darted back as she trembled slightly.

Almost all of them seemed to glance towards the boy in the far corner under a poster of Stereophonics and Queen. As he slowly sat up, all seemed to draw a breath as their eyes looked to his necklace; a tight golden link that moved around the hollow of his throat and held a large phoenix charm which had spread wings, its eyes were small but blood coloured rubies and the whole room paused as they watched the boy for any sudden movements.

The boy suddenly became aware off all the stares as he slowly sat up and felt the usual dull burning ache in his bones. He closed his fist and felt something beginning to stir violently within him as his eyes opened carefully to reveal the burning and harsh amber. The exhaustion ran as deep as blood as he kicked away the cover of his bunk and reached into the chest by the end of his bed. All the while he could still feel his other half siblings all keeping their eyes fixed on the choker necklace and the charm which dangled freely. As usual he took his time to note these people before shaking his head before stumbling to his feet and walking out his cabin barely having time to pull on his clothes as he did so. "Take a picture." He murmured. "It will last a lot longer." His hand came to rest for a moment on his abdomen before he made his way outside and shoved the door behind him shut as so he wouldn't have to feel all those stupid looks on him all at once any more.

He shook his head slowly and let out a long sigh as he looked down at his closed fists. "Everything was so much easier when I was older." He whispered as softly as the air.

The snow outside began to steam harshly away from his warm skin as he stood on the golden porch of his cabin, gazing out across the morning. His eyes studied the deep banks and rises of the valleys that they were made home in. Snow touched every single bit of exposed ground, roof or railing of every cabin. The lake sparkled as many campers were preparing to go out there and spend their last couple of days before Christmas, dancing across the surface and practising for the winter events that some were going to have a competition for.

But still everything was so beautiful to look at. The sparkle of turquoise that seemed to be brought to life among the expanse of white, while the continued flakes came down without any mercy or hesitation in their descent. Khione never did know when enough was enough... but a snow white Christmas was always something to look forward for on these rare occasions these days.

But now the campers were beginning to stir as tired members, like the boy, stood out on their cabin porches as they let the fresh air welcome them and awaken them.

As he turned and blast of Bass hit his ears and he watched the Aphrodite campers pile out their cabins as music played for them. As the boy watched he raised an eyebrow at this unexpected show of enthusiasm from the children of the love goddess. _I wonder who must of died for them to be-  
><em>**"SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS ONLY SEVEN O'CLOCK!" **A shout interrupted the boys thoughts as he looked over to the grey rock Athena cabin. A middle sized boy stood out front under the owl emblem of the cabin and glares viciously at the partying campers. His blonde hair was stuck up in a spiked mess. His cold grey eyes stared defiantly at them as he kept shouting but was soon drowned out as he started banging his head slightly against the railing till a girl came out the cabin. Both shared most of the same features; Blonde hair,grey eyes, Californian tan. But the boy knew for definite that their personalities were nothing alike. "Come on Adam."  
>"But Annabeth!"<br>"Come on." the older girl sighed and pulled him back in but not before the Aphrodite cabin began to chorus the song and that's when the boy recognised it: 'Natalia Kills-Mirrors.'  
><em>"Shut your mouth and close the door." A<em> few Aphrodite girls giggled as they slid along the marble railings and winked at him bringing a blush to his cheeks.  
>"HEY!" he growled.<br>_"I want to watch you take it off." _They continued to purr to him as they lent forward, almost connecting lips with him as they bewitched inwardly with a even deeper smirk.  
>"Bloody leeches...Adam let it go... wait Adam!" The girl stepped out of the cabin as her tired grey eyes, like the boy seemed to for a moment pierce through the girls while she wrestled with him, trying to calm him down before finally managing being able to drag the sleep starved boy back before a few charm speaking girls could pull him into the crowd.<br>_"I said shut up."_ They laughed as they ran off.

The boy at Apollo cabin rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin as he watched them continue. Most were wearing thick black fur coats and mirroring dances off each other as they continued. _"Turning the lights out!" _Giggled one as she sung the lyrics.  
><em>"Burning the candles!"<br>"And the mirror's gonna fall __tonight!" _The girls chorused until the sons of Aphrodite began their routine and moved in ground as they slid through the snow perfectly and performed their choreography. Their elbows smashing the air as they slid across the smooth white blanket, so light on their feet that they barely had any time to do anything except leave the small imprint of their pointed foot as they kept their close quarter routine moving in synch. Their eyes all perfectly locked forward as their movements moved to each beat and loud drop of music. All were dressed in black Fedoras with perfectly pressed black leather jeans. Their white button up shirts were all in accord with looking just as brilliant as they were.

Slowly a lone boy stepped out from the group of guys and the tune dropped out the air. "You're kidding me aren't you?" He waved his hand and the girls and guys grunted before walking away and complaining of exhaustion. Each and every single one of them were grumbling how freezing cold it as and how ridiculously early it was that they had performed. "Enjoy the show Jamie?" the lone boy turned his head towards the boy named Jamie on the Apollo cabin porch.  
>"Natalia kills...You could pull something like that of at seven in the morning Jack." Jamie shook his head as he laughed softly.<br>"Maybe if you didn't live behind the safety of your music and tried to switch it up a bit, you may enjoy it." Jack grinned cheekily and Jamie began to take in his features more.

To say he was handsome would probably be an understatement. The boy's handsome olive tanned skin stood out hypnotically against the snowy background. His mousy brown hair fell in curves over his eyes as his handsome athletic body left nothing to view but desire. His voice dripped in the honey coated accent from his mothers home land but yet. The boy wore a similar black fur coat to the girls in the cabin though the rest of his attire maintained the full effect of being one of the guys. "You know, for a guy who isn't even the son of Aphrodite. You hang out with them much more than any other cabin." at this Jack just rolled his eyes and leant his weight against his leg as he looked Jamie over and walked forward before gently reaching out and rubbing his hand softly across the other boy's abdomen as he couldn't help but smile at what was within.  
>"Jealous much?"<br>"Ha! You wish lover boy!" Jamie grinned as he knew he scored a point because Jacks gaze became a glare.  
>"I told you not to call me that!"<br>"But what else can I call the son of cupid-"  
>"Eros!" he corrected sharply. "Say it with me. Eros! You should know! After all! He's your father in law!" He pouted his lips and Jamie lent forward onto the railing. He and Jack had known each other from when they were kids and yet the stupid guy still didn't know about Jamie's feelings because he was always to busy making sure Jamie was not turning into a... no... every chapter has its place and there would be plenty enough time for that. But that had all been in the past. For a long while they had been married happily and within the deep seclusion of their own home within the forest of the far away countrysides. They had everything they had ever wanted... but then as it always did happen with situations like this.<p>

The gods got involved.

As a reward for aiding those who had gone to save Sirena from the clutches of Tartarus, Jamie's father Apollo had decided to give them the gift (Which they had not even wanted in the first place!) of a place here in camp where they could live safely (What had even been wrong with their nice secluded cabin?) But it had got far worse than that. A slight bonus and gift had decided that maybe giving back the years that the couple had spent on the run and getting away from monsters would be the perfect remedy to all the pain that the gods had put them through in their lives...

No.

But while being heavily pregnant and Jamie having to be turned back into a sixteen year old all over again... Was anything but a gift! Having to go from stage one of being pregnant all over again! The morning sickness! The mood swings! The strange and crazy moments where he could think of nothing better than to grab Jack and let him- No, again. Another time. Another story.

But now here he was! Living with his husband who had been reduced in age with him and now sentenced to live within this prison where the gods could keep an eye on them both, finally able to see that they were no longer able to hide behind the wards and barriers of rituals of stolen magic which they had tricked a goddess into casting.

Jamie stared into those smooth caramel eyes that always seemed to calm him. Jack only seemed to be beginning to realise they were both still stood out in the snow. "I know we did that to annoy the Athena kids... but why are you out here?" He frowned as he looked at the cabin behind Jamie. "Did they kick out again? I swear to the gods that I will-"  
>"Oh shut up." Jamie grinned and pulled the boy onto the porch with him as they sat back against the cold floor and Jacket wrapped two protective arms around the smaller boy as he placed a deep loving kiss onto his husband's forehead in nothing less than absolute caring and love.<p>

Jack always cherished these moments. It was in these moments when he got to hold his Husband with deep and pure loving care. He often wondered whether the British boy ever knew about how he felt when they held each other like this. "I know that there have been a few problems since we changed back." He watched Jamie's gaze instantly drop to the ground. "But answer me honestly. Have you been having problems with...?" Jacks eyes slowly moved over to the necklace which was tightly wrapped around Jamie... no, it was not a necklace... it was a brand. A prison sentence. A unjustified reminder of what the gods had done to him.  
>"Don't worry." he growled as he sat up and Jack noticed how he lingered slightly in his movements. He watched the light line of pain move across his face before Jamie buried himself further into the thick warmth of the fur jacket and Jack's comforting hold. A small sigh escaped his lips and he nodded, "I didn't get much sleep... then when I finally got to sleep, I was woken up." he shrugged. "The baby was just kicking quite a lot."<br>"I might ask Annabeth if she could redesign your cabin with sound proof walls." Jack nodded but Jamie started laughing.  
>"Yeah because Annabeth is really going to be in the mood to help you." He chuckled.<br>"What?" he frowned, not understanding the joke he had obviously made.  
>"You didn't hear? You woke Adam!" Jamie grinned and Jack just raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah... so?"  
>"Annabeth had to drag him back in the cabin."<br>"Oh." Jack quickly paled as he imagined the daughter of Athena waking up because of the Aphrodite cabin.  
>"Although from what I hear... you probably will get off the hook." Jamie closed his eyes as he rested his head against Jack's shoulder.<br>"And how would I do that?"  
>"Well, because she is fan girling! Percy is going to-"<p>

**~Break~**

Adam groaned as he sat up on his bunk while Annabeth had gone with half the cabin to get first claims on the hot water from the showers. "Damn that Aphrodite cabin." he growled as he lay out on his bed. He had spent a great portion of the night up with Annabeth planning out strategies for capture the flag. They were still in complete embarrassment after loosing it to the Aphrodite and Eros cabin. _I cant believe I was beaten by a boy who spends most of his day brushing wings which he can make appear at his own will!_ Adam groaned as he remembered Jack charm speaking the boy into letting him past. His siblings in the Athena cabin had mocked him for the last two weeks about it. Now it had come to the point where they had brought Annabeth back from new Rome just to help them win a fight against a bunch off... Adam stopped and shook his head as though to clear his thoughts.

He groaned more as he turned over in bed and heard the door open. "What part of it's seven in the morning do people not understand!"  
>"The part where you should be up and training." a soft voice laughed at him.<br>"Ivy?- Ow!" he fell out of bed after banging his head on the bunk as he had tried to turn quickly and see said girl.

Ivy stood confidently in the doorway as her golden curls fell around her shoulders while the rest of her hair, fell straight down her back. She was dressed in green blouse and jeans. "Now are you going to get dressed or do I have to do that for you as well?"  
>"N-no." Adam blushed brightly which didn't go unnoticed by Ivy.<br>"Good. Now, get dressed and I have a proposition for you."  
>"What kind of proposition?"<br>"The kind where you take me to the camp Jupiter's ball." Ivy smiled and turned on the spot  
>"But... I don't even own a suit!" Adam looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "This is going to be a long day."<p>

**~Break~**

Percy smiled as he walked through the streets of new Rome. A small square box rested in his palm as he looked at the beautiful gold ring with a diamond. That was the great thing about having Hazel as a friend. She had produced the Jewel as though it was just like she had taken a breath of air. "Wolfram my beloved." He grinned, "We have come so far."  
>"You're right kelp head." He turned pale as he looked up and saw that his golden, silver haired beautiful boyfriend was stood in front of him leaning against a building.<p>

His soft and shining silver eyes regarded him with amusement as he rolled up few parchments and lines of scripts for a new novel while studying his schedule to appear on stage that night in a local coffee shop where he could perform and make some money. "What you got there?" his eyes sparkled with mischief as he knew he was making his boyfriend extremely nervous. He could see it in Percy's amazing sea green eyes and the way the boy shuffled uncomfortably under the look. His beautiful sun kissed and tan skin were so warm lately that it just reminded him that there was better weather on the horizon.

"Uh nothing." He backed away from the other boy trying to keep his gaze hidden which caused him to do nothing less than causing him to raise an eyebrow.  
>"Okay. I've got late classes tonight so I'll be home a bit later. But I may be working a late shift at work." Wolfram sighed and glanced away, giving Percy an opportunity to sneakily place the box into his pocket and wrap his arms around the other boy as he came and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.<p>

His hair was soft and smelled of fresh lavender and roses as it blew into his face because of the wind. The short cut sides brushes slightly with the air, only the fringe moved slightly covering his silver eyes. "I really need to get it cut." He murmured before going back and focusing onto their kiss. His small diamond stud ear ring glinted against the sunlight. By the gods he was so beautiful! He wore some jeans and a white short sleeved shirt under a black wrap up winter jacket that seemed to make him look just like a handsome god. _Aphrodite really needs to take some lessons from him about beautiful. _Percy thought. He would not dare say such a thing out loud for fear of being… well… disintegrated by the angry goddess herself.

His finger swiftly and soft stroked a streak of pure silver in the other boy's hair. _Carrying the sky_. _It seems so long ago now. But even our silver and grey streaks match up. _Percy reached up to his own black spikes of hair where the grey strip still remained. Percy didn't allow it to show but the war had affected him in ways he just could no longer handle. He just buried his emotions deep down but still nightmares hurt him in ways he could not explain to others.

He knew that Wolfram knew something was wrong with him though. Whenever he woke up screaming from his dreams he would run out before she could ask any questions. Only when he was wrapped in the arms of the boy he loved as Wolfram would glint beautifully with silver light. That same light which had saved Nico from the darkness of Tartarus and pain of remembrance, now kept Percy sane when he couldn't do so himself.

He finally realised he had been day dreaming when Wolfram snapped his fingers in front of his eyes and his gaze rested back on his face. "Percy. Don't be afraid to open up to me. We've been through hell together… literally. It's okay if you are struggling with dealing with it. You just need to-"  
>"That's okay about your classes. I'm off to go check on the others anyway." He turned and quickly fled from a shocked looking Wolfram who let out a sigh before carrying on his own way.<p>

He ran as fast as he could down the street until he came to a skidding stop as he saw a white flamed burning Leo. "Whoa! Hey Leo! Hold off the on the supernova!" The flames were blistering his skin. It felt like just being back in Tartarus… the flame river burning him as he had been forced to drink it. The burning hell landscape.

Panic rose in his chest as Leo finally turned and saw him. "Percy Jackson." He muttered and gazed at Percy as though he was just an inconvenient part that had just showed up when Leo had least wanted it.  
>"Zeus's beard. What's got you so riled up?"<br>"None of your business!" he snapped and stormed of angrily.

Okay… so technically he had seen Leo… if not for a few seconds.

Percy shook his head and felt the panic slowly slip away. He had to get a better grip. Tonight he was going to propose to Wolfram and ask her to marry him. It didn't matter that they were only twenty one. He and Wolfram had been through horrors together no other couples could ever say that they have.

Yet Tartarus still haunted him.

Just as every other bit of that war did.

_**-Present day-**_

Charlie would never be able to forget that look from his mother for as however long he lived. The look of betrayal as tears were beginning to form in those large emerald and crystal orbs of his mother's eyes. They followed his every step as everyone else looked at him with complete and utter disbelief. The sweet little boy who had been destined for a long life in the college and city for the demigods had basically just announced that he'd rather take off on some suicide life style and journey for the sake of adventure, than being able to stay in camp any longer with his family.

This would be the biggest insult he would ever give in his entire life...however.

See all eyes drawn on him as his sister looked around in anger at how much attention he was getting. The look of fury in her eyes as he smirked at her and made the faintest gesture of a kiss with his lips was enough to send her overboard as she slammed the chair down while she stormed away.

But that was only a distraction. Right now so many things were giving him a spinning headache! Where would he go! What would he do! How would he survive? Would he even survive? What could he really do now that he had made this choice! There were simply just so many things that had to be taken into consideration that he wasn't truly able to simply distinguish them all. What was he going to do?!

He clenched his fist and closed his eyes in an attempt to block everything out.

Each step now felt as harder as the next as he walked down from the stage and saw the matching look of shocked awe from the other boys who had chosen to become a hunter. Tristan, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and darting between a feeling of dislike and cold response as he could think of nothing else for the boy. But that's just both had been, their parents tell them that it went on even longer than that. Ever since they were toddlers, the two boys would be fighting and trying to see who's better. When it came to grades in school, both tore away at each other to break and see the results.

Both were on the same lines.

Theirs was a natural born rivalry.

"You couldn't help it could you?" Tristan snarled with a pointed glare. "You had to even beat me at this? You'd rather-"  
>"Shut. Your. Egotistical. Mouth. Brat." Jonathan pushed him away quickly and walked over to his younger twin as the smaller boy freeze as he stared deeply into Charlie's closed eyes which had burst open with a flurry of fury. The intense black in them were swarming in agony and rage as they were dripping with blood lust and hunger. Such an intensity of pain.<p>

He wasn't aware that he had flinched back till he dropped his gaze to the ground and said nothing.

"Hey. Everything is-"

He was roughly shoved aside as Connor pushed through and pulled Charlie close to him as he looked down into those beautiful emerald eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. You did something amazing!" Connor couldn't but beam from ear to ear as he stared down at Charlie's sad and distressed face. "Because now it's going to be a adventure out there! No more parents! No more rules! No more camp! Just us. Life and a hell of a quest to go by!" He laughed excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7 - Old demons

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are. Thank you to anyone who favourites and follows this story =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence, male pregnancy and bear in mind and ratings will be turned up soon.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sixteen years previously-<strong>_

The evening was cold as a figure slowly moved out of his cabin. The cold air hung to the marble of cabin one. The perfectly polished walls stood out as the cabin radiated the most power and figure in the row. The inside of cabin one was filled with noise as the stubborn siblings rushed about trying to get ready for tonight's ball. By the way they were running about, people would have thought they would have been children of Aphrodite!

The boy out front went by a better name of Kurt. He was the runt of the litter he guessed... or that's how everyone treated him at least. The failure child of the great Zeus. Every one expected greatness out of him.

But six years ago the boy had proven his worthless state.

He gazed down slowly as his cold hand.

Just beneath the sleeve of his suit he could make out an old brand burnt into his skin. The sharp scythe which he used to look to for confidence... but now he was just a worthless piece to the camp. He was the scum beneath the mud.

All because he had followed his fate in the wrong direction... and now?

"Kurt?" A gruff voice interjected his thoughts and slowly the boy looked up. There stood a boy in a blood red shirt with black suit jacket casually thrown over his shoulder. The boy's toned skin was not that surprising but still got the boy's heart running just that little bit faster. "Hey." The boy sat down next to him and gave a gentle smile. It was rare to see such a thing.

Kurt looked at the other boy as he took in the slightly warm skin and the deep brown eyes, they were like melted chocolate. His hair was cut short in an almost buzz style, though Kurt remembered when it used to be slightly messy and spiked everywhere... he missed that slightly. "Care to mention why you're out here by your lonesome?" He spoke in such a soft way with a deep accent, Kurt found it hard not to blush as did the other boy as he looked at the pair of Electric blue eyes which regarded him steadfastly while being framed by a beautiful lining of golden locks.

Kurt sighed and just looked over at the other boy. "What do you want Nick... shouldn't you be at the ball with all the others?" Nick slowly looked him up and down as he saw the boy in some shorts and a very long sleeved jumper. He raised an eyebrow but Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You're kidding aren't you? You think the runt of cabin one is really going to get to go to the roman camp ball?"  
>"Quit whining Cinderella." Nick grinned. "Well you see, I have an extra ticket." The boy's grin grew more sly as Kurt slowly looked at the spare ticket the boy had produced.<br>"No..." He shook his head. "I can't accept it." He slowly stood as the door to his cabin blew open with a breeze and the boy folded his arms as he turned his head away.

His siblings filed out all looking magnificent in their suits and dresses. All of them gave him a glare, a scowl or a smirk as they walked past. "Hey Nick, don't forget to feed him and put a fresh bowl of water down for him." They laughed and Nick's attention was soon drawn to the sky as grey clouds rolled over and sparked viciously with lightning.

The siblings all turned on the spot and Nick moved out the way as they all locked gazes with Kurt. For a while it looked as though nothing was happening. But then Nick looked up and soon realized what was happening... The lightning in the clouds. It seemed to be smashing into each other... or to be exact... one spot.

Right above Kurt's head.

The lightning flashed and thunder boomed as one spark moved quickly, diving inside and out the others. It was almost impossible to keep track of.

But with the sheer amount of the sky and the volume of other lightning.

One bolt wasn't going to survive that long by itself.

By the time he had realized this, the single bolt grew in size and blasted into the ground just in front of Kurt. This was the sign and the result of the silent battle of wills. Kurt's spark had fallen while the other's still dominated the cloud cover.

Nick looked at the neat hole which had been formed in the marble. He slowly took a step forward with a smile. "Six against one... you outnumber him." He said calmly as he observed them with careful gazes. "But..." He took another step forward and slowly an aura began to flicker around him. A deep crimson light as though it was magnified blood soon burst across his skin as his hair blew wildly from it. The strength of his father ran with fresh course through his blood. It was wild... almost addictive.

Some of the Zeus kids backed off a little while some stood their ground. The lightning in the sky seemed to sedate slightly. "As you said; 'There's six of us' and only one of you." One girl said as she sneered slightly.  
>"You're right." Nick nodded before he raised his gaze and looked her square in the eye. "You're outnumbered." Nick's voice was so calm and authoritative that any one who would have dared to fight him would have backed down at that point.<p>

Any... sane person.

The girl raised her hand and Nick frowned as his eyes widened at the burst of blue lightning which streamed from the sky to her hand and back as it seemed to become more concentrated the more it flowed. "First... you will have to get close war brat." She grinned then aimed her fingers and immediately the blast surged towards Nick's chest.

It would have killed him.

If Kurt hadn't taken the blast full on.

He was smashed back violently into the pillar as his eyes began to glow bright blue. He began to writhe suddenly and wildly as the lightning surged through him in that controlled stream. "Dear little brother. I've waited for this moment for years! I-" she stopped as suddenly flames exploded around the clearing and a sharp intake of breath was heard around them.

Only one boy at camp could make golden flames like that.

Nick looked over to the side where he saw the camp's monster stood to the side whispering. They called him the camp monster because... it was no secret who the boy's father was. He was Apollo, the sun god. But the boy had a curse... a curse which brought fear into every Demigod at the camp. The boy had not just inherited Apollo's gifts of healing and archery but the gods had seen it fit to bestow something else onto him.

Something older.

Something darker.

Jamie panted slightly for breath as the flames soon dissolved. He slumped slightly but was soon caught by another figure... Jack... the little love prince... why did it not surprise Nick to see the boy at Jamie's side. Those two seemed inseparable. How long till both idiots would just hook up. His eyes were focused on the tight necklace around Jamie's neck.

Not necklace.

The brand.

After he regained his breath, Nick thought he could see a faint trace of gold in the boy's emerald eyes. "I don't like bullies... Neither do I pretend to even stand them."  
>"Ah." The girl gave a fake, bright smile. "The monster. About time you got here. I bet you won't be going either." The girl gave a mocking courtesy "Hardly a womanizer are you? Parent's won't be locking up their daughters for you." Jack went to take a step forward but soon was stopped as Jamie's hand clamped around his wrist.<p>

Nick could see the amount that it was trembling. "Just get going. Wouldn't want you to miss your dance would we now?" He gave just as false a smile.  
>"See you after the ball." The girl flicked her hand away and the lightning lurched out of Kurt before returning to the sky. Her eyes lingered on Jamie. She obviously had known there had been no chance of messing with him... then her eyes slipped to Jack. "Don't try anything." Jamie said. Steam was beginning to bellow from his hands.<br>"What ever." she turned on the spot and was soon escorted away by her siblings.

It wasn't till she was out of sight that Jamie slumped completely to the floor next to Jack. Nick would have checked they were both okay but his attention was fixed onto Kurt who was slowly sitting up. "What the hell was that?" Nick insisted as the boy began to shuffle away from him.  
>"J-Just go away... Please." Kurt slowly stood.<br>"But Kurt-"  
>"JUST GO!" He screamed as the wind picked up and began to smash against the cabins. In the pits of his eyes, Nick saw a spark move through Kurt's.<br>"Fine... but either way, take this." He handed the boy the spare ticket into the ball. "After all that time you spent working on what you was going to wear with the Aphrodite cabin... You shouldn't keep it in the closet." Kurt's mouth fell open slightly as he blushed brightly. "Just go and make sure _H__e_ is okay." Kurt looked over anxiously at Jamie who was on the floor.  
>"He just saved you." Growled Jack as he grabbed one side of the boy's shoulders and Nick sighed as he looked back at Kurt. The boy seemed to speak more with his eyes than with words and Nick nodded as he went over and grabbed Jamie's other side. "Check the Demeter cabin." Kurt suggested before turning to go back into his cabin. His eyes lingered on the ticket in his hand before he closed the door.<p>

But now Nick had another job... making sure he got Jamie to the Demeter cabin.

_**-Break-**_

Slowly on one of the bunks two teens sighed gently as they pulled each other closer. Around them the fresh scent of lavender, honey suckle and roses were softly imposing themselves. A pair of soft purple eyes slowly opened as a girl became more evident in the light. Her hair was a long curtain of brown curls now she was relaxed. The deep purple of her eyes seemed to become lighter as her relaxed mood seemed to take her over. "Remind my I let you braid my hair with Roses?" She whispered as her hand gently ran through her hair. It was true, in her hair, the heads of Roses were gently weaved in, the soft texture becoming hypnotic as the crimson and warm brown seemed to blend together.

The other figure smiled gently as he sat up. His mousy brown hair glinted slightly in the moonlight as he turned closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. "It's because. After you heard there was a Ball tonight, you said that it didn't matter that you was a warrior, you said you wanted to see the look on every daughter of Aphrodite and Venus when you turned up looking the best."  
>"And what happened to that plan?" She grinned as she gently moved kisses from his chin along his tanned skin and to his petal soft lips. She glanced over to the trunk under the bunk bed they were on. On it rested a stunning black gown. It looked like something out of the musical of Chicago. A red satin gown with jewels worked into the material while a pair of black elbow length cloves were placed neatly above them and a pair of heels crowned the attire while being placed a ruby rose head piece from her boy friend who was now hugging her gently.<p>

The boy grinned as his pale green eyes opened. They were like grass in the sunlight. Warm and drawing as though the boy literally radiated life. "Well, that plan seemed to go to Tartarus when you kissed me. Then when I showed you that now the Demeter cabin had a roof I could open and we both saw the stars. We started cuddling and..." He grinned as he reached out his hand and gently cupped her cheek. "Here we are."  
>"For someone younger than me... you are so cute."<br>"Hey! I'm not that younger... a couple of months." He argued but to no avail. He knew the competitive nature of the girl was unbeatable.  
>"Anyway." She laid back and pulled her with him as she reversed it with her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. She grinned at the control and power she had. She had always been more dominant than him, and she loved that. "The ball doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy the peace. The quiet... the-"<br>"ROSULA! BELLE!"

Both groaned then sat up with a burning glare in their eyes as they focused on the three which just entered the cabin. The vines over the brown lined walls began to move agitated with Rosula's mood at this sudden outburst in their perfect peace. "Are you kidding me? I just wanted one night of peace. Just-" He began but was stopped as Belle smiled and placed her hand on her lips gently and whispered. "Let me handle this Honey suckle." She kept a smile until she turned to the others and glared. "Are you joking! I wanted just one night of peace. Just-"  
>"Belle-"<br>"Shut it!" She snapped at Nick as her older brother tried to reason. "How often is it that we actually get some bloody peace at this camp!" She paused as she looked at the boy that Nick and Jack were carrying... hang on... she thought then her eyes widened. "Nick are you kidding me!"  
>"All the other Apollo kids are at the ball and Kurt said to come here." He shrugged.<br>"Did Kurt lock that leash on you then?" She snarled as she realized that her relaxing night with her boyfriend had just been shattered. She looked around for him before she finally saw him at the bottom of the bunk going through a large chest as he pulled out bandages and a few seeds.

She sighed as she watched the seeds bloom into small plants in the boy's hand. He walked about busily in the cabin as he walked back and forth between cabinets. His eyes the entire time locked on the boy's necklace. "No damage came to it?" He asked and Nick shook his head.  
>"Nothing."<br>"No signs of-"  
>"No." Jack snapped as he glared at the boy.<br>"I didn't mean to offend you." Rosula stated calmly, "It's just something I have to take into factor with this." He walked over to a small bowl as he began to ground the herbs together.  
>"I can't believe you brought him here." Belle growled then looked slightly guilty as her boy friend shot her a look. "I'm sorry but, you know how I feel about him."<br>"But that's the point. Whatever happened, that wasn't him was it?" Jack stated and Belle shot a looked back at him as a slight burst of red began to glow around her.

Like her brother Nick, she had quickly learnt how to call on the aura of her father and how to control it when needed. "It still happened though. I remember all of it." She glared.  
>"Belle, please." Rosula looked up at her with a soft gaze and the girl seemed to sedate slightly as she took in that face. "Fine but I wont be any part of this." She frowned and walked out. "Call me when you got him out of here." She looked at Jamie a slightly bit longer before she finally said what the other boy's couldn't. "If there's any signs of that Phoenix. I'll kill him without a second thought." She growled and walked off.<p>

The boy's looked down at the floor before Rosula offered a kindled smile and gently began to trickle the medicine he made down Jamie's throat. "There we go." He said softly as Jamie swallowed it slowly. "Take your time... Everything will be okay." He sighed and looked out the door at the starry night.

He hated it when he lied to people.

**_-Break-_**

Nico's breath caught in his chest and a deep dread of nerves ran wildly through his stomach as slowly he stood in front of the giant hall with Sirena. The boy seemed just as tense as Nico... how could he tell? Nico watched the boy bite his lip nervously as he shuffled his weight on his feet. He wanted to do nothing more at that moment than to shrink away and vanish.

No matter how he felt, right now, Sirena needed him to be there. "Hey." Nico gave a smile to the smaller boy who slowly looked up. Both were dressed in suits, the only difference was that Nico wore a blood red shirt while Sirena wore a deep emerald shaded one. "Why so nervous?" He whispered.

"After tonight... everyone will know... and they can see." The boy's voice was softer than a summer breeze. Just the sound of it managed to always give Nico confidence and make him feel as though his heart was about to burst from his chest.  
>"Of all the scandalous love tales that ever been told, especially on Olympus." Nico smiled gently as he turned and faced Sirena. Behind his masquerade covering, Nico could see the other boy's eyes quivering uncertainly. "I think ours isn't anything to worry about." He smiled and ran his hand across the smooth of the mask as though he was caressing Sirena's cheek. "<em>Vieni sul mio piccolo rosa" <em>He earned a smile from John at that. He knew the boy loved his accent when he spoke in his natural language.  
>"Don't ever call me a small rose." Sirena smiled gently behind his mask. He held out his hand and watched as Nico took it gently.<br>"Together." He whispered softly.

Both turned to face the large marble walls of the hall where they were to be attending the ball. It was almost as big as Jupiter's temple! And that was saying something! The large intricate patterns which moved around the columns as inside the happy chatter and cheers of demigods was the most dominant sound, even above the loud band played music.

As they slowly walked up the steps hand in hand. Nico felt Sirena tighten his grip slightly as the guards out front pushed opened the giant, weighed oak doors. "Here we go." He whispered and Nico smiled as light rushed over them.

As they stepped inside, it was like stepping into the old world of fairy tales and dreams. Men were stood with their masks and their partners while the women were dressed in brilliant expensive dresses. As they walked in the music filled their ears and both boys watched as all the dancers moved in perfect sync. It was an amazing sight to see. But not so amazing as the sight of Nico's fiancée. Worried about scars or not, Sirena was the most beautiful soul and life anywhere they ever went. That's how it was, and always was going to be.

"Nico!" A voice called.

Sirena tried to bolt instantly and Nico stared slightly sad as the boy walked away quickly as Reyna came over to them.

She wore a deep purple dress which went with her silk gown. It curved into her body just as though she was wearing a corset but the deep night sky purple shade looked absolutely amazing on and went very well with the black satin gloves and high heels she wore with them. A single rose rested in her hair and she watched as Sirena walked away quickly. "Hey Reyna." He sighed and watched as his deep and one true love vanished into a crowd of dancing demigods.  
>"Are you okay?" She frowned slightly as she looked away towards where the other boy had walked off to.<br>"Yeah... I understand." He nodded then both turned as with a clink of a glass all the heads snapped towards a pair in the centre of the room. One was a boy in a perfect white shirt and suit while the other was his partner in a moonlight silver suit. His silver and blond was cut freshly short into a row of spikes which were all pointed forward like a row of arrows. However Nico began to quickly realise who they were when the boy cleared his throat self consciously... "Percy?" Nico whispered with surprise.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow as she looked around. "Uh Percy what is..."  
>"Wolfram." He whispered. "We've been through everything together. We've been to hell and back... quite literally. Seen each other at our best... our worst."<br>"And our most adorable, am I right?" Percy blushed as he remembered being turned into a Siberian husky by the other's boy mother when they had arrived back at camp Jupiter. That was a story for another time but Wolfram was really never going to let go of that, was he?  
>"Wolfram. I love you. From the moment we sat under the water and had our first kiss. From the moment I looked into your eyes in that night club and knew that I was never going to find someone any more kind. I never want us to be apart. That's why I want you to be my husband." The hall of demigods took a collective breath as all stared at the two. Wolfram covered his mouth with his hands and stared wide eyed at Percy who held up the ring. "Wolfram my one and only amazing love. Will you take me to be your husband?"<p>

He stared at him before taking a breath.

"Percy-" His smile melted away as all turned towards the doorway as a cold voice echoed around the room.

"Oh how touching!"

All turned around towards the doorway as a dark figure stepped into the light with a cold and malicious grin.

As he stepped forward everyone caught sight of his almost white hair. It looked the lightest shade of blond Nico had ever seen... as though he had walked in a snow storm. "Sirena." He whispered and darted back into the crowd as Nico pulled Reyna with him, trying desperately to find his love among the face of shocked other demigods.

He grew so distracted that he lost track of this new demigod as the boy stepped into light everyone watched this boy walk forward. His skin was deathly pale, as though it had never seen warmth or any kindling of light. His eyes were a frozen blue and Nico just frowned deeply. "Didn't any one tell you, this is a ball, not Disney's production of frozen!" One boy yelled out.

Nico winced as he saw it had been Octavian who had yelled out. "_That boy just really can't pick the right fight can he?" _Reyna hissed.  
>"What was that?" The boy watched as the crowd parted away from Octavian leaving him a wide open target. No one dared to get caught around him as they grew increasingly fearful.<p>

The temperature in the room began to rapidly drop. A soft blue light began to burn in the boy's hands. "I-..I-" Octavian looked around for support but no one came to his aid as everyone stared in horror at the new arrival. His breath began to steam in the air as a harsh breeze ruffled through his smart pearly white shirt. His purple over jacket began to become flaked with white increasingly and alarmingly so fast. His blond hair matting together in a harsh bunch as his eyes widened with an unconfined fear.  
>"Well if this is Frozen." The boy grinned darkly as he raised his slightly glowing hand. "How about I let it go."<p>

As his palm opened a torrent of cold blue light smashed against Octavian who let out a feral scream. Ice began to creep over the walls violently like a virus as it leached all warmth from the marble was no less a wall, but only just a media for this spreading ice which couldn't give up it's parasitic attack. The boy however was beginning to let burst just an equally cold harsh laughter as he watched the other boy writhe in agony of the burning cold. The ice was creeping over Octavian's hands slowly and painfully as skin became pure ice. Now it had got this taste, it wasn't going to give up. Like giving a hunting hound the scent of something you wished it to catch. "Enough Parker!"

Nico watched Sirena dive in the way as he wrapped his arms around himself and Octavian tightly. The cold torrent of light died out but Parker grinned darkly as the frozen lines which had stopped in a full circle around Sirena began to blur. Yes, the mist magic of Sirena's other mother was certainly there, somewhere deep and buried within the half siren. But he was absolutely no where near being able to actually control it! It may have caught Parker out with his surprise at the half monsters action of protection... but surprise and weak power would only get Sirena so far with his pathetic power.

The ice and the light began to crack and fall to the floor like shards of broken glass and pottery as it hissed and turned to an ice cold mist which was quickly regaining and rejuvenating itself. "Get out the way." He warned Sirena with a curt and cutting look.

Nico tried to lunge out but Reyna grabbed him tightly stopping him from moving. "No!" Nico snarled as he tried to break free of her grip. Damn she was so strong! "Reyna you have to let me go!"  
>"This is your last chance." Parker rolled his eyes as he grew increasingly tired and bored with the situation they were in. "Three."<br>"Reyna!"  
>"Two." The light returned and began humming brightly in Parker's hands as the mist hissed delightedly.<br>"Reyna. Let me go!" Nico hissed.  
>"One." Parker began to uncurl his fingers from the tight and glowing grip.<br>"REYNA!" Nico roared  
>"Zero."<p>

The cold blue light erupted from both of Parker's palms and went roaring forward with a screaming laughter as it almost began copying and taking the shape of a hissing serpent.

Nico screamed out and managed to finally break free of Reyna's grip but only to be stopped as the serpent turned on him and smashed him against the marble wall with continued rage and anger.

Sirena shouted out the boy's name and ran over to him but now the demigods were a clean an open target for the great and unbound serpent. There was no warmth of life, love or weak suppressed mist to hold back the bitter ice of Khione.

"I'm so sorry!" Sirena gazed back, expecting to hear Octavian's screams of agony but when he saw them.

He himself became as still as a statue.

All the Demigods paused horrified as from the entrance a gold light burst past Parker knocking him to his knees before blocking the path of the ice serpent who had been barely meters from finishing off Octavian.

The serpent shifted agitated when the light began to shine defiantly and with a greater hateful power... it was only when the great serpent nudged it, did the light explode into an inferno of flames.

Sirena couldn't help but watch as it spread with a giant heat as though it was a phoenix stretching it's wings... as he and Reyna stared a little closer, they realized that it soon was just that. A full burning and golden phoenix. It's solid eyes and large billowing beak roared as the serpent hissed defiantly, coiling around it's master in defence, curiosity and intrigue at the new arrival.

The flames were taking the burning form of a phoenix with a boy stood in the centre of them. "Jamie?" Parker stared wide eyed at the boy. The blue light of his ice power curled around him as the towering serpent hissed at the flames in a new betrayed hiss. "Don't tell me you're stood with them!" He whispered in horror. But Jamie said nothing as he drew a sharp breath.

Most demigods were just staring in horror at the two in front of them. In a dark fear and awe by the power of the burning phoenix and freezing serpent. Parker how ever seemed to be full of a growing hate and betrayal as he stared more deeply into Jamie. "You of all people can't say they don't deserve this! The way that they have and still treat you! You have to sleep on the floor outside your cabin because your own half siblings can't stand to be in the same room as you!"  
>"Parker..." Jamie's eyes were beginning to burn with a faint golden light as his necklace hummed painfully against his throat. "Just go... Khione never should have sent you here. " He kept his half lidded gaze soft, gentle and as focused as he could under his present, crushing situation. "She should never have exploited you like this-"<br>"My mother has nothing to do with this!" He screamed and released the full torrent of his ice at Jamie which sent the boy flying backwards against the marble wall. The flames dissipated as Jamie's head hit the hard wall making him fall and slump forward; curled up on the floor. One arm wrapped protectively around his torso as he cradled his unborn child.

It took a minute or so for the other boy to blink clear his eyes, but as he finally came to his senses? "Jamie!" Parker screamed and sprinted forward.

But as he tried to reach out, Jamie's eyes burst open burning with a horrific golden light. The deep crimson pupil glowing and dilating in a flare of rage as for a moment it seemed to pierce through Parker's very soul, before he winced and turned it back to a faint emerald. The crowd of demigods all caught their breath with a growing fear.

"Come with me." Parker whispered as his eyes were locked on Jamie and Jamie only, who in his opinion, was the only other being in the room worth acknowledging with the barest of sentient life care. "Come on." His tone mirrored what Jamie's had been but a minute before while he placed his hand on the boy's shoulders pulling his jacket off quickly. The boy's shirt had burnt away from the flames and now his bruised torso was exposed and bare. But even with the jacket on, he trembled where Parker's finger tips brushed over the material. "You can't stay here with them. You're just like me. You belong with me. It is destined to be, the fates themselves promised it! By doing what they did, the Olympians have ensured it to be so!" Jamie just stared horrified at the boy who was crouched above him.  
>"What happened to that little boy that I grew up with on the streets when he had been left to the ice by his father. What happened to the baby that I brought up when I was only ten." He whispered with stinging tears behind his eyes. How had the boy changed so much? It wrenched everything inside of him to see the darkness inside the boy's eyes now.<br>"They don't deserve to be hurt because of what was done to us." He whispered.  
>"One day." Parker whispered with a shake of his head. "That thing inside you will burst out just like it did with me." He looked in Jamie's eyes. "And when that day comes... you will come willingly to me."<br>"Yeah, just probably not today." Jack growled as he let loose an arrow and it sailed into Parker's back.

The boy screamed out in pain and for a moment, the world froze around Jamie and the other boy. One of fire and one of ice. So literally bound by their past together, now struggling to find their places... and yes it hurt. It hurt Jamie as he sat there and watched while Parker exploded into a miniature blizzard which rushed out the room in a frenzy. It hurt for him to see the boy which had changed so much from the little mischievous prankster who he had raised inside the camp's borders for as long as he had- "Jamie!" Jack hissed as he ran over and crouched over the boy. "You should be back at camp! You certainly shouldn't be using... those powers!"  
>"My dad- told me I had to be here." He whispered.<br>"Your father has no right to ask anything of you."  
>"Get him the Hades out of here!" Octavian hissed as he looked at Jamie. Most of the demigods were staring with horror at the boy's necklace as it was still humming brilliantly with power. "He has no right to be here!" He brushed down the front of his shirt with his cold and numb hands. He seemed too set and dedicated on cleaning the frost and flakes off himself. Any sign or motion that Parker was actually nearby.<br>"If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead." Jack hissed as he tried helping his husband to his feet.  
>"No. I have Sirena to thank for-" Octavian turned to face the boy but was sent flying to the floor as Sirena punched him square in the face.<p>

As Nico sat up slowly, still with dazed vision he managed to grin at Sirena's actions. "That's my baby." He grinned and Sirena looked back at him with a soft smile as tired eyes.  
>"Honey, go back to sleep. I just want to deal with this shit faced c-" He muttered a word which would have made some of the eldest demigods there wash his mouth out with soap.<p>

He turned slowly with such a cold glare that it probably would have even made Parker shiver. "You owe your life to Jamie." He gripped Octavian by the collar of his shirt and glared into the boy's eye.  
>"I owe him nothing." The blond bit back.<br>"He scorched the floor!" One demigod shouted out.  
>"He burnt the walls!" Another called. One grabbed a chunk of rubble which had broken away from the wall due to the impact of flames and ice. It hurled straight at Jamie's head and hit the boy's face, slicing the boy's cheek open. He reached up and touched the blood with a sad look before he stood. More rocks and bits of marble began to get tossed before he slowly limped away. Every bit of focus was going into making sure the burning flames inside him didn't get out. "Jack... just leave it." He whispered with a dejected sigh but the son of Eros just turned at the doorway.<br>"You all judge him for having that monster inside him... but you know what? You are worse than that phoenix inside him. You turn one of your own out onto the cold because you fear him. He's handled that phoenix beyond all expectations. Do you realize that pain he experiences from just being cursed with it?! For something that he didn't do!" Jack glared at most of the demigods. Reyna looked away ashamed as she sat Nico up with Sirena's help.  
>"Yeah yeah, just get him out." Octavian snapped before he knew it an arrow was pointed directly between his eyes.<br>"One. More. Word." Jack whispered, which soon shut the boy up. "Please. Just. Say. It." He glared around for a final time before walking off with Jamie, secretly wishing that the brat had given him the chance to fire the arrow into his head.  
>"Well that finally got that freak out-"<p>

With the sound of an echoing bang and a loud clump onto the floor. Sirena pulled his fist back out Octavian's face as he shook his hand. "SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" He shouted angrily as he stormed away from Octavian's unconscious body. "Dick." He muttered as he shook his head. "Can't believe I ever even used to like him."

Sirena ran over and knelt back next to Nico as the music started back up and everyone carried on. "Are you okay?" He whispered worriedly as he reached out and placed a tender hand on the side of Nico's face. "I was so scared." His soft green eyes began to tear up behind the mask as he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side revealing the deep etched scars, which he was so terrified of when he looked in the mirror. "Nico... I... I thought. I thought that you had hit your head too hard and- I was so scared-"

But Nico just reached up and pulled his hand around the boy's neck as he planted a kiss on Sirena's mouth. Neither of them cared who looked over and stared. Their hearts were beating close to each other. Their chests were rising and falling as they were just too scared still by past and present. The horror of the thoughts of losing each other was to horrific for even them to handle at the moment. The events of the last year were still too raw for them to handle.

Reyna smiled off to the side as she watched them. Annabeth ran over and looked in her eyes as she crouched next to her girlfriend. "Are you okay? I thought those flames may have got you."  
>"I'm fine." Her voice became tight as her whole body tensed. She became aware of the way that people were beginning to turn their attention towards her and Annabeth. She became more startled than if she had been fighting against the grey eyed girl, "They're looking." She whispered self consciously as Annabeth did the most spontaneous thing he had done since he had come back from the Greek camp to find her and say <em>'I love you'<em>.

She bowed in courtesy to her and some turned around now to stare at them. "Annabeth what are you doing?" She growled between her teeth as she glanced back and forth between those who no longer were hiding their open stares.  
>"Can I have this dance." She stared up behind the other girl's owl mask to stare deeply into the girl's winter sky grey eyes. Those eyes that she used to lose herself in. Well they were questing to save Sirena. The eyes that she used to stare deeply into when ever they kissed on the moonlight deck.<p>

No.

This couldn't happen! She couldn't allow herself to go through this again. She couldn't-

"Yes." She took hold of his hand as he led her to the floor and pulled her close. Inwardly she faced palmed at her own actions. _Yeah. Great job. _

Off to the side Piper smirked before walking out and following the trail of frost that Parker had left in his wake. Reyna frowned slightly but then turned her attention back to Annabeth as they slowly danced around the ball room. "We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered but she just shrugged.  
>"So?"<br>"We tried this once and you forgot me." She felt his arms tense slightly at that. "After you forgot me and fell in love with Piper, I was left all alone. I had no one. I had to watch you stare longingly at her everyday while I was just reminded of what happened during our quest."  
>"Well I won't make the same mistake twice." Annabeth stated in a rock steady tone. Her eyes unwavering from her statement as she couldn't think of anything she could be more sure of.<br>"Promise?" Her eyes sparkled faintly.  
>"I promise." She lent her head gently against Annabeth's forehead while the younger girl listened to the sound of his heart beat before they were joined on the dance floor by Wolfram, Percy, Nico and Sirena.<p>

Even with all this. There was still someone who was left with no one.

Nick stared at the three couples. Every now and then he would glance towards the doorway to see if someone was coming in.

He waited all night.

And still nobody came.

Even when all the others had left. He stood there on the floor thinking of what it would have been like... if only Kurt had come with him.

_**_-_Present day-**_

Sirena curled his hand into a fist as he felt the gazes of the others lock on him out of uncertainty. Even Nico had froze as they kept one hand linked together, but that was mainly out of instinct. Whenever they struggled or found each other in a moment of struggling, they would always be there to hold each other's hand. To know that they were always going to be there to protect each other with a deep and great care.

But now there was only the tears slowly moving down his face as the deep and burning pain inside of his heart was trying to quench itself. The natural survival pains of a Siren, trying to quell the pain of something which was everything and absolutely nothing to him. A siren should never feel the pain of the heart... but then again, Sirena was only half Siren. There was only so far that he could go to let his emotions roll back into him. "Well... there you go." Annabeth grinned as she leaned her head further into her palm. "I guess he will be even better than a elder guard."  
>"Shut it, wise girl." Wolfram glared at her as he could see Sirena beginning to tremble with fury.<br>"I mean... maybe if there had been a little bit of a more loose leash then maybe-"

She fell quiet as a glass of wine washed over her face and Sirena stormed away.

But every ounce of it had been seen by Charlie who now turned his gaze down at the ground as he stayed within Connor's warm embrace. He had wrapped his warm coat not only around himself now but around them both as he smiled to himself at being this close to his crush. At first, Jonathan had pointed glared and kept trying to sink him into the shadows, but couldn't have done so without hurting his brother as well. All that worrying... that fear that he would never be able to see the boy again for as long as he lived! "Hey." He whispered. "Try not to look at them. They're not your worry any more." He tried not to beam from ear to ear at that. He could see it in Charlie's eyes as the boy was still watching how they were locking their gazes between him and his parents in disbelief.  
>"I-I can't do this." He whispered. His beautiful emerald eyes seemed to be weighed down by the weight of the world. "I can't breathe- I can't think... What have I done? I need to fix this. I can't-"<p>

Connor could see a scream building inside the boy's chest as it was ready to explode. The deep agony which couldn't be changed into explaining words were now growing only into a deeper and more fearful pain. "It's like there's no air and-"  
>"Easy." Connor quickly pulled his headphones from around his neck and put them quickly onto Charlie as he turned up the music as loudly as he could without hurting the smaller boy. "You think I don't notice things huh?" He smiled inwardly as he set the music onto a slow and calm song. "Edward Maya. Stereo love. Sound good?" He asked as he pressed the play button.<p>

The effects were almost instant when Charlie watched the golden spots in the boy's even matched hair explode with a glow as they spread over with an amazing beauty and light. The emerald in his eyes becoming a passing and deep beautiful amber as they seemed to search Connor with a new life and light perspective. _Holy gods on Olympus sipping nectar. He's freaking... he's- _

He swore he could have melted when the boy reached up and gently ran his hand across Connor's cheek.

Neither could see Festus igniting inside his seat as he was watching them with closer than fixated eyes.

"Thank you." Charlie just closed his eyes and nuzzled his head closer to Connor's chest as finally he began to settle slightly while the music roamed through him. _Just need to keep him calm a bit longer. _Connor thought over and over as around him, the hundred or so Demigods began to grow increasingly board as they finally and with great excitement watched the ceremony coming to an end. They were all baying for what they wanted most right now, which was to forget this whole camp and have the festivities. They wanted a long night of partying, singing, dancing and thinking of their free lives which had just opened up for them. No more having to lay in weight with the legion and Camp Jupiter. They could test their own fates, their own lives! Be something more than they could have been by staying under the protective blanket of this place!

Jason seemed to be in agreement that it was growing all the more necessary to bring the evening to a close as the borders around the field of Mars were being put up to indicate just how far and how much the hunters had as their own space for this day and evening. A full twenty four hours to do anything they wanted, gather supplies, possessions and other such trinkets which mean something to them. All this and they were barely allowed to have any of that time to speak to their families. "Al'right. I guess we may as well get on with the end of this evening. Hunters." He turned slowly but didn't dare look up from the podium as he feared what may happen if he looked his son in the eyes. "To you we salute. May all your journeys be long and full with strength, honour and glory. May each of you be protected under the guidance of the gods. May they care and watch over your travels." He paused as some began to shuffle and move away towards the exits. _Say it you freaking idiot, or forever regret it. _"W-Wait!" He exclaimed quickly as he could just see Piper from the audience glaring through him and nodding for him to say the words. _Don't let him see us cry. Let him know we love him. _Her gaze seemed to say. "To each of you that leave on this day. There is a hole that will be left in the hearts of parents." His grip tightened around the harsh wood as he tried to focus on keeping himself steady. "A job of a parent is to bring up their child. Get them ready for the world and what it has to offer... But it is so much more deeper than that." He could see Wolfram staring longingly and sadly into the crowd of legacies as the boy searched desperately for sight of his son. "Your child is so much more than just the blood of your blood. You bring them into this world. When you wake up in the morning and see their smiling faces, you hope they know they are loved. When you watch them leave for school in the morning, you hope they know that they are loved. When they come to you with tears in their eyes and hold you for no other reason than they're you're kid. When they fall asleep against you and you tuck them in at night and finally hear the words they whisper '_I love you' _and wish for a moment that you could freeze time..." He looked up and fixed locked gazes with his son. "And just smile and say, that no matter what their choices are in life, they will always have a place in your heart because you just love them so much." He smiled and watched Tristan just stare back with wide and misty eyes. "Because you never stop loving them or hoping they realise just how much that you really do... so to all of you hunters who now decide that it is time for you to take on the world. We hope to see you return one day. Proud, tall and remembering the words from this day." Jason's smile wavered as he nodded and quickly walked off the stage. Not allowing either Piper or his son to see the pain in his eyes.

Connor cleared his throat as he looked around while the other parents and college students filed out of the field and towards the city. "Well... Party time." He shrugged with a smile.


End file.
